Change of State
by spcecadet
Summary: Set after 3x13. Lauren will go through a journey discovering the darkness that resides in her humanity, and the Fae will have their eyes opened as to what a human can do. Please note that although Bo and Lauren are the intended endgame, there will be other pairings, namely Dark!Lauren and the Morrigan.
1. Glass

**Author's Note:**

I don't own anything. All belongs to Prodigy Pictures/Showcase.

This is my first fanfiction ever. I am not a writer, just someone who has had a Dark!Lauren theme stuck in my head for the past several months, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Also please note that although this says Bo/Lauren, they are the endgame, not the journey. I plan on pairing both characters up with others throughout the story. There will be a large amount of Dark!Lauren/Morrigan, and expect erratic updates due to the fact that writing is difficult for me.

* * *

It is interesting what details one can pick up when they are immobilized. Having found out that Dyson escaped from supposedly six doses of anesthetics, they correctly pointed the finger back at his doctor. Well, more like gun barrel. Thankfully Lauren was far away enough from the guard that her thoracolumbar fascia was able to stop the bullet's momentum before it hit her spinal chord. The downside, of course, was that everything hurt, and the swelling in the region caused a temporary inability to do much more than breathe and gasp in pain every time her rib cage expanded. Well – she couldn't do that, since apparently an irate wolf on the loose was cause for them to stuff a wad of gauze in her mouth and fasten it with surgical tape. She could have told them, of course, that the man's sense of smell was far better than his hearing, but really who would listen to someone who betrayed her own kind in order to save what they perceived as a monster.

Despite her circumstances, she did have to grudgingly give the guard credit where it was due – he was able to think on his feet quite quickly. Due to his 'medical care', she was immobilized and dependent on medical help, unable to do anything other than stare at the chemical storage information on various bottles. At this point, she was able to determine that Taft needed to replace his stack of Nitroglycerin just by looking at the off-white color of the container. Of course it would be cheaper than replacing his stash of Daytroglycerin, which if it didn't exist, she would be happy to synthesize just for the express purposes of calming the man's psychosis.

Feeling a chuckle come on at her own morbid humor, Lauren's ears perked up as she heard two familiar voices echo in to her room, the mere thought of Bo finding her causes ears to obscure the tantalizing view of Taft's chemical collection.

"Ugh, this place is a freakin maze."  
"This is the operating room."

"Sorry, I don't think Dr. Frankenbitch is here. Besides, I told you...It's time to go."

If Lauren didn't know Bo any better, she would have thought the sounds of Bo's grunting and screaming that came outside the door were from a feed session, however given the fact that Bo much preferred a four poster bed than to her operating table while feeding - _She'd better if she preferred to keep her succu-bits in tact! – _Lauren tensed in concern, which in turn caused her to cry out in pain in to her gag.

_ Well, at least she has learned to think before acting. When I get out of here, I swear I am creating my own special brand of pain that will live with that Valkyrie for as long as...oh shit they are bonding. Maybe just a month of pain then, two tops. I'll suggest that it is some sort of Fae STD. Although if Dyson hasn't contracted any, it's doubtful they even exist. I should do a study after Bo thinks to open the damn door - perhaps I can find the cure for HIV through the Fae._

"We need to get the team back together. Ok? Regroup. Somewhere safe."

"Safe? Ok...I'm going to get Dyson."

"And I'll find Kenzi"

"What about Lauren?"

_ Lauren is currently immobilized lying six meters to your left Bo. Open. The Damn. Door. And I swear to you I will let you have whatever talk you want. Or fuck for three days straight after I heal. At this point, I'm not too picky._

"I don't know where they took her..."

_Six. Meters. Stop allowing the Valkyrie who just tried to kill you allow your very abundant hormones to take control of the logic that you somehow have seemed to acquire since we started dating...I swear Bo, if you leave me here like this now I will never let you talk me in to those sheets again!_

As the volume of Bo's heels slowly diminished, Lauren's tears began to fall more freely.

_ I can't believe she just left me here. I thought she knew me enough to know I would never hurt her or those she cared about. I hoped...no. It doesn't matter. Dyson is safe. Bo is safe. Even the blonde coward is safe. I did my job, now I just have to wait for the guards to...oh no, did Bo restrain them in some way? I hope they are at the very least treatable, they only see the Fae as creatures who predate on them, and are in no way more viscous than Bo is. I need to get out of here._

Recognizing that her musings were becoming more jumbled, most likely due to the fact she was entering shock, Lauren focused on maintaining calm breaths, ignoring the pain that came with each. She no longer measured time in seconds, but in the volume of Nitrogen, Oxygen, and Carbon Dioxide inhaled and exhaled, figuring she could get to around 2,000 Liters before her need for medical care and water would cause her situation to become dire.

When she reached 100 Liters, Lauren knew that Bo was gone for good, causing a small crying jag. When she reached 500 Liters, she knew that her guard, and probably Taft, were gone. When she reached 800, she gave up any hope that Bo would be back to look for her. It wasn't until 1,386 Liters, or approximately 13.5 hours of doing nothing but breathing, where the opening of her door added temporary blindness to her paralysis. The Doctor was only able to make out a slim form hovering above her before bending down to remove her now sopping wet gag.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the succu-slut's favorite feeding toy. I must say doctor, I didn't expect to find -you- of all people looking like something out of one of my least favorite Mesmer's BDSM hospital movies, only gone horribly wrong. Even succu-cougar was able to escape to who knows where. But...her loss is my gain, you are, after all, the Dark's number one target."

Lauren tried to speak, only managing to gasp as her dry mouth struggled to produce any coherent sound other than a jumbled groan.

_ Resettle. Moisturize the tongue and throat. Just inhale 0.35 more Liters of air and hold it. Just one word..._

Although it was easier said than done, Lauren steeled herself and forced herself to make eye contact with the woman mere inches above her, choosing to ignore the malevolent grin on the woman's face as she croaked out the one name she was fearful to use.

"Morrigan..."

* * *

I'm not so sure about the train of thought in italics, debating getting rid of that in future chapters. I am also having trouble with formatting. Again, constructive criticism is welcome, I would love to improve. Thank you for reading.


	2. Melting

Lauren:

Struggling to channel Kenzi's "Dr. Speculum", Lauren laid on the ground, refusing to break eye contact with The Morrigan.

_When did it get so hard for me to reign in my emotions? Clench the jaw and raise the eyebrows, it will concentrate your focus on your physical characteristics rather than any emotional upheaval. Priorities are treatment for your wound, making sure the guards have not sustained permanent harm, then getting away from the Fae. Right. _

As she spoke to herself, the woman above her rolled her eyes and turned a bit in dismissal, her smirk still visible to the blonde on the ground.

"You were a very bad little pet and ran away, weren't you? That does of course mean that you are fair game for the Dark, and I must say, I am impressed by the way you dispatched of the wolf and that pesky bartender. Come Doctor, heel, and we can discuss terms of your…employment with the Dark."

Lauren took a deep breath, attempting to clench her jaw through the pain and explained in a croaky voice, the pain causing her eyes to harden further in defiance as she stared up in the woman.

"I have not and will not agree to any terms of service with you. I left the Fae for a reason, and being fed on while being treated like a puppy is not my idea of a decent living. Second, I am currently unable to…heel…as you put it, as I am currently in need of medical care. So unless your cronies move me to that operating table and remove the bullet from my back before it moves and permanently injures a vertebrae, I'm afraid you will have to do without my company for now."

"My my, when did the Ash's meek little crony grow a backbone? Could it be that sleeping with the succu-cunt gave you ideas above your station? You do know that I can have you executed for your actions, so do be a dear and act like the pet that you could become."

"Yes, and if you do kill me, then you will never get whatever it is you want from me. You clearly think that I am valuable to you in some way, otherwise you wouldn't have wasted your time the past five minutes – you are nothing if not efficient. Unless of course I am a much better company lying immobilized than I think. So…Morrigan…would you be so kind as to –carefully- have me brought to that table? I can give your men instructions on how to clean the area and remove the bullet. I will also need some aspirin and ice to diminish the swelling in the region.

With a quiet chuckle, the brunette turned and faced the Doctor, her expression almost bordering amusement.

_Well, at least she is not infuriated. She'll hopefully wait to see how else I can entertain her before feeding off me. Keep being assertive, Lewis. Stretch your imagination just a small amount and consider her your personal harpy of a nurse. Your personal self-absorbed, petty nurse who knows how to take care of herself and can kill you in a heartbeat._

"Aren't you a spunky creature little terrier? You probably won't finish yapping until you get exactly what you want. Very well then, I will have my men take care of your…needs. But I intend to remove the bullet myself. After all, I wouldn't want to have to feed off their lack of talent if they damage my new pet, would I?"

Morrigan:

_Well, isn't this a treat? Finding the lair of the human terrorists, complete with research projects that will profit the Dark, and my own little pet Doctor to play with. It will certainly aggravate the succu-bitch and the Baby Ash to see her working for me. _

With a flick of the fingers, her two henchmen immediately appeared behind her. "Ben, Jerry, do be so kind as to carry the doctor to the table."

"Our names are.."

"Sweetie, I really don't care. Injure the human further, and I guarantee that you will get to feel exactly what she is – only with the added benefit of keeping my Mesmer company in the dungeons afterwards."

The human looked up at The Morrigan with an arched eyebrow, her guarded and almost superior expression at odds with her frail posture. Bemused, the Morrigan couldn't help but wondering how this slave managed to come across as confident despite the fact her life was at the Dark Leader's mercy. Evony examined the woman further, almost pleased when she finally saw a wince the moment the human was lifted.

"Now that I have you lying down, Doctor, how about a little quid pro quo?"

"Would you like me to shoot you in the back and operate on you too?"

"Although I do look forward to witnessing your penchant for pain, Doctor, I was thinking more along the lines of…I don't know…a favor for a favor."

"And that favor would be.."

"Just a tiny bit of information. And then a bit more. I'm sure you can handle that if you would like to continue to walk."

"I don't know where she is."

"How sweet. To be honest, if I were to interrogate anyone about our resident unaligned pain in my perfectly shaped ass, it wouldn't be you. Her human friend, perhaps. Or the wolf, or even my wayward Valkyrie. But all reports say that you…you are merely her entertainment when bored."

Lauren didn't answer for a long moment. Truth be told, the Morrigan was almost disappointed it was this easy to break her seemingly iron will. It was quite enjoyable verbally sparring with someone who had wits to match hers. After several moments, the blonde finally replied.

"Well, you certainly keep yourself apprised. And how competent are these spies if they obviously lost track of Bo? She has many wonderful qualities, but subtlety is not one of them."

_Point for the doctor. The succubus is a sore subject, but this human's mind could be an asset to me. But how to convince the light's toy that the dark is a much better use of her time than playing doctor for humans? A shame I didn't bother to have my spies uncover Doctor Do-good's less obvious desires._

"Hmm, good enough to uncover your dirty little secrets Doctor. What should I call you by the way? You have had SO many names over the years it's been hard to keep track."

After a noticeably brief pause, Lauren replied, "You can call me ready to have this bullet removed from my back. There should be gloves in the cabinet to my right. Sterilized tweezers, gauze, and other supplies should be in a tray above the sink. Please Morrigan, be a dear and go fetch them."

Lauren:

Lauren knew that she was walking a thin line with the Morrigan, although it she did have to admit that she was enjoying one-upping the Dark Fae leader. The woman, after all, made no secret of her disdain for humans and the human champion.

_Bo. I hope she is alright. I should check up on…no. She made it clear to Tamsin that I am not needed in whatever grand 'I am a savior' scheme she is devising now. We both need this clean break. If only to re-evaluate who we are._

"I have your little tools, Doctor. Now what?"

_Now I hope that you choose not to scar or hurt me, and is able to remove the entire bullet. How in the world did I put myself in a situation where I am going under the Morrigan's knife and hoping for the best?_

"Now you cut my shirt enough to expose the wound. Make sure that you will not have any clothing in the way. Use the swabs to disinfect the area, please be careful around the bullet hole. When you have done that, use the tweezers to remove the bullet. At this point, you may have to remove various chunks. There should be a light where you can make sure the hole is clean. Did you get all that or would you like for me to repeat it?"

_Where in the world did that come from? Lauren for such a genius, you can be an idiot sometimes. Let's just hope she doesn't…OH HOLY SHIT._

Lauren was barely able to restrain herself from yelling in pain, instead whimpering and grunting as the evil tweezers dug in to her inflamed flesh, the clinking of metal on a nearby tray barely audible above the blood rushing through her own ears.

"You know, doctor, for a human, you sure seem to have a high tolerance for pain. Were you trained by the succubus? Or is she as stale in bed as she is in person?"

"That is…none of…your business. Please make sure…there is no…residual…metal…in the wound…before applying…disinfectant."

Hearing a quiet chuckle, Lauren squeezed her eyes as tightly as possible in anticipation of disinfectant entering her wounds. Surprisingly, all she felt was a brief sting, followed by the feel of gauze compressing over her skin. The Morrigan was shockingly deft in her administrations, her fingers gentle as they slid over her wounds. _Clearly she has done this before._

"There now Doctor, all done. Like I said before, quid pro quo. I patch you up, you give me information."

"I…didn't agree to that."

"Ah, but I did, and really, whose opinion matters here?"

_Walk the line, Lewis. Assess the situation and make your move when you can. Check off your need for medical attention and see to the humans in the facility. _

"What do you want Morrigan?"

"I want that brain of yours Doctor, and you will give it to me."

* * *

Thank you to those who read my first chapter, and to those who gave encouraging words. I truly appreciate the feedback. I know dark!Lauren hasn't emerged yet, I'm thinking around Chapter 4-5 is a reasonable time frame for her to get there. As I said before, I would love to improve, so any constructive criticism is welcome - especially with regards to descriptions or characterizations.


	3. Liquid, High Viscosity

Lauren:

Every time a patient died on her table, Lauren quietly mourned. It wasn't that she considered the loss her fault – she was confident enough in her skill and her intellect to know she would do everything in her power to help the dying. It was the loss of life and potential that made her heart swell with pain. She believed that every being, whether human or Fae, could be a catalyst for positive change. Meeting Bo had solidified this at a time when she was beginning to doubt in the potential for good inside others. The succubus got under her epidermis, and quickly, with her vulnerability and ability to empathize with even those she fed on. The succubus championed those who could not institute change on their own, and that resonated within the doctor.

Her current predicament caused the blonde to grieve several times over. Although she recognized that she was effectively held prisoner by the human guards, she did not want them to be harmed. The memory of the evidence of Dark Fae feeding off of them and leaving them to pass on without regards to their physical or spiritual needs caused tears to well from her eyes. In many ways, she related to these men and women more than she had been able to relate to anyone recently save Bo. They too had experiences with the Fae – and in their cases, they were often unpleasant. Even Nadia, although a victim of the Fae, had no idea they existed, right up until the day of her death.

Lauren had agreed to a recovery period with the Morrigan – the woman pointing out that she really had no choice. Although the Fae leader was correct, and Lauren was just beginning physical therapy to recover from her wound, the thought of yet again being in the Fae clutches grated. Surprisingly, The Morrigan almost treated her with respect, occasionally asking her opinion on the health of Dark Fae elders, or even engaging her in debate about a variety of topics, mostly touching upon morals or ethics in some way. It was surprising how competent a woman who displayed none of either was in discussing them. Lauren knew the brunette had an ulterior motive, but due to the level of intellect that was shown by Evony, and the depth of thought that was displayed by both women, the Doctor began to look forward to her conversations with the Leanan Sidhe.

Through the Morrigan, Lauren found out what had happened since she left the Fae. The chemicals that she constructed to cure heart disease were actually used to poison Dyson and the Cabbit's husband Jerry. Hale resigned from the Ash a mere day after his vote of no confidence, which her current 'owner' was gloating over. Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, and Tamsin were no where in sight, although Lauren could not help a smirk and a feeling of pride at hearing Morrigan's curses towards the young Russian girl's ability to steal cars.

_I can see that girl going far if she ever applies herself – she is brighter than she thinks. I hope that she found Bo and they are safe doing whatever they need to do to save the world. And that she's wrecked Evony's new toy._

The sound of a door opening nearby distracted Lauren from her fun, yet petty musings to look up from her rather comfortable couch. Knowing that she had to prepare for another round of keeping her brain sharp and walking the line between being amusingly cheeky and being food, the doctor raised her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side.

"Morrigan, you are looking well. Not a day over Thirty."

"I would take that personally if it came from anyone other than a human who needs a cane to get anywhere. Although I suppose that this is the closest you've come to a long, hard staff in...ever?"

"I'll admit that it is not my cup of tea, Morrigan. But at the very least, I don't need to inject myself with Barnacle Goose to give and receive great sex."

_It looks like the line is starting to widen a bit. If she is not censuring me, she must want something quite valuable. In which case it is probably not worth bartering for your freedom. But it doesn't hurt to find out._

"The succubitch didn't..."

The doctor chuckled at the line of conversation, clearly pleased at the look of utter horror on the Dark Fae leader's face.

"She went in to detail in the Dal. With pictures. It made us all laugh that during the end of the world, the Dark would turn to the equivalent to the Fae equivalent of sildenafil citrate to get one last...bang in. She also told, and showed, us all about your penchant for handcuffs."

"I swear when I get my hands on that woman I'll.."

"Inject yourself with barnacle goose? Honestly Morrigan, I don't understand why you dislike Bo so much other than the fact she one-upped you in bed. You didn't become the leader of the Dark Fae by being petty. By the way, you must have realized that parasite trick would never have worked. Why did you even try it?"

* * *

Morrigan

The Morrigan looked at the doctor with narrowed eyes, thinking that the woman was too smart for her own good. If she didn't actually have some respect for the human, she would have begun feeding on her considerable talent quite some time ago. What was saving the blonde was that her talent -was- incredible, and could benefit the brunette more coming from the woman herself rather than as a lovely but brief meal. Evony didn't trust the doctor enough to confide that she suspected Bo had a heritage darker than her own, and like the diseased snake of an Ash attempted and ultimately failed to fully do, she has been testing the succubus. Little did the doctor know that change was in the air for her, although she did hope to continue discussions with someone who was not an utter idiot or screw-up.

"Sweetie, to be honest the Dark are so well run, I was bored. Watching the succubus make a mess of the lives of everyone around her amuses me."

"Well, you sure have an unnatural fixation with Bo. You know there are a few psychological disorders that could cover it. I can get you a pamphlet if you like."

"And I could get you a coffin if you would like to continue this conversation."

Lauren sighed and shrugged, rolling her eyes slightly before turning her attention back to The Morrigan, her voice now completely calm and almost robotic as she replied, "What can I help you with Morrigan?"

_Finally a little respect from the Doctor. I did provide her with lavish furnishings at no cost, even for Fae standards. I do hate pampering others, however she is providing amusement, and will earn every penny I am spending on her. _

"Ah, so professional. You'll make a wonderful asset to the Dark when you are broken in."

"Which I won't be. Seven years may sound like a blink of an eye for you, but it is long enough for me to have learned my mistakes with the light."

"Which is exactly why I am here Sweetie! You see, an excellent opportunity has come up. My scientists have been reviewing your work and are quite impressed with your use of Fae enzymes to cure human heart problems. I think finding the actual cure would be quite...profitable. If you are willing to do little young me a favor and agree to a few other...stipulations, then I'd love to hire you. No slavery, and no being used as a yummy snack. Unless of course, you ask me very very nicely."

Lauren looked at Evony with suspicion in her eyes, the golden specs dancing as she debated every possible advantage. Both women knew that the brunette would never have treated the human so kindly if there wasn't something behind the surface. The Morrigan highly doubted that the Doctor would guess at her true motives, so she maintained a passive, and somewhat bored expression.

"What other stipulations Morrigan?"

"Sweetie, I thought you would never ask! You see, I need to make sure my employees aren't hiding anything from me. So of course you would have to submit to an appointment with a mnemosyne. I wouldn't want you to be intending to carry any pertinent information to the Ash. Whenever the Light choose to elect one."

* * *

Lauren

If the Morrigan was intending to surprise the doctor, she certainly did. There was most likely something behind the requirement of a memory reader, but considering the Fae leader somehow knew all about her past before even Bo did, Lauren doubted she could glean anything off of her she didn't already know. There was a possibility that she was looking for some light Fae secrets, however the doctor suspected the brunette has had spies placed within the Light for centuries. She just always seemed so...well informed.

After several moments of staring at Evony like she has lost her mind, Lauren finally reasoned that the ability to help her own kind – even at the benefit of the dark – would ultimately be more rewarding than sitting around waiting for her torturer known as a physical therapist to arrive. With a sigh and a glance to the heavens, she met the Morrigan's smug stare with one of her own.

"I will not be required to serve the dark in any way other than as an employee? As defined by employee in the human world? With time off and vacation and the requirement to be treated well?"

"Of course Sweetie, I give you my blood oath that you will be valued like a top level employee."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at the oath. It should have comforted her, however she knew that Fae don't give humans blood oaths. And dark Fae didn't bother giving them the time of day. Whatever the Morrigan wanted from her must be important to have her 'stoop' to the level of respecting her. Quickly, she racked her mind for any source of information that could be used against the light Fae or Bo. Not that she really cared about the light Fae, but she did care about preventing a war between the two sides. Coming up with nothing the Morrigan could glean with less effort and 'humiliation', the doctor finally nodded and looked up at the woman with serious eyes.

"You have a deal Morrigan. Although if I am your employee, I suppose I can call you Evony."

"WONDERFUL sweetie, why don't you be a good little human pe...worker bee and wait for Ben to help you with your walking."

The sound of a grumble accompanied the brunette on her way out the door.

* * *

Morrigan:

"Are you sure that you can pull it off?"

"Most traits are acquired through a core memory. All it will take is to find the correct one to do what you ask."

"I don't want her changed too much. Just get rid of that pesky desire to preserve life. Everything else I want the same."

"How deeply rooted are these ethics?"

"Deeper than the literal shit Vexy is in right now."

Her guest chuckled softly and grinned, "That deep? This will be an interesting challenge. But yes. It will take some time with her, but I can find the memory, or memories. All it will take is a subtle shift on how she perceives them. A droplet of water in the pond that will ripple throughout the sea of her memories."

"Darling, I don't need metaphors. I just want her to live for herself first."

"Of course Morrigan. Evony, there is a caveat. With some, one or two shifts in memory are not enough to change what has become the core of a person. There is a chance I will need to follow up with your doctor regularly."

"And charge me an abundant amount of favors in return."

"Well, I'm sure that your new adviser will be able to come up with a mutually beneficial arrangement. When she is ready."

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed and gave feedback/suggestions. They are truly appreciated. I tried to make some unclear points a bit more clear, I am feeling the meat of the story coming on and am looking forward to writing it. Thank you again for reading.


	4. Freezing

Lauren walked, well more like hobbled on her cane, in to an impeccably decorated room. It was obvious that each piece of furniture and each painting was chosen with care, the black and red motifs causing her to feel surprisingly comfortable, knowing that she was in to the lair of a Dark Fae. She was sure to be careful to betray none of her trepidation about meeting with this woman that Evony made an appointment for her to see. From all of her research, the doctor knew that mnemosynes were able to access any memory from an individual at will, however a tactical connection was required to do so. She even read stories of some who were able to wipe memories out, although that particular power only manifested itself in approximately two percent of the population of a relatively rare species.

As she looked around, her eyes finally settled upon a woman lounging in a plush black ottoman. The redhead looked quite relaxed and at home, causing Lauren to suspect that she was in the woman's office.

"I was told to come and speak with a Cassandra. I am assuming that you and she are the same Fae?"

The red head casually turned and smiled at Lauren, inclining her head once before standing and walking forward to shake the Doctor's hand. "Yes, and you, Doctor Lewis, require no introduction at all. A pleasure to meet you, I hear that you have quite a lot of potential with the Dark."

To call Lauren shocked at the respect shown to her was an understatement. Normally at this point she would be dismissed or commanded, and if she were to be honest with herself, the flattery shown to her by both Evony and this Cassandra was quite intoxicating. _You know that they are buttering you up for something Lewis. Although it wouldn't hurt you to play the game._

"I am flattered Cassandra, although I'm not too sure if the stories you have been told are completely true."

The woman chuckled and looked at Lauren with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well I guess I'll find out first hand, won't I. Please, have a seat, and we'll get started."

Cassandra waved her hand in the direction of the ottoman she was once occupying, pulling a professional looking chair next to it. Lauren glanced at her once in suspicion before shrugging and making herself comfortable in the recliner. _I have to admit, the Dark Fae know how to make someone extremely comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time in their domain._

"Cassandra, I need to make this clear. You will not be feeding off of me or wiping my memories, I have already written several journals of my life, and if details are missing from it after our appointment, I will not allow Evony to use my...potential."

The redhead chuckled and continued to look at Lauren with that increasingly annoying amused, yet gentle look. "Of course not Doctor Lewis. My aim here is merely to make sure that you are not going to be playing spy with the Dark. We wouldn't want you to start a war would we? From what I have heard with The Morrigan, you were very close to doing so with your adventure in the human world."

Lauren winced before sighing and raising her eyes, her head tilting in curiosity before asking, "Cassandra, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Doctor."

"How do your powers work? What triggers them? How does it feel to use them? I must admit you are one of the first mnemosynes that I have encountered first hand, and I would love to hear your perspective on your power."

Cassandra grinned and settled a bit in her chair before responding, "I am one of the elders of my kind, hence Evony's trust. What I do is, in your language, access the electrical impulses in a person's brain when they re-live a memory. You'll have several hundred thousand neurons firing, and I will be able to see what your mind's eye sees. If I were feeding, I can manipulate these neurons and take some of these impulses in to my own being. A very yummy snack, if you will."

"Fascinating. The intricacies necessary to do so must have been incredibly difficult to learn."

"Well, a hobby of mine does include reading neurosurgeon journals. Which is why I respect your work, doctor. In your pitiful lifetime, you have mastered more concepts than it took a hundred years for me to understand."

Lauren looked down in embarrassment before making eye contact again and nodding, knowing a slight blush forming on her cheeks, but also knowing there was not much that she could do to control the blood rush that was causing it. "I am flattered Cassandra. I have your guarantee that you will not be stealing any of my neurons?"

"_Stealing_? Of course not Lauren. I already promised that I would not feed off of you."

With a sigh, Lauren nodded and offered her hand towards the Fae. "Then I am ready when you are."

Cassandra smiled and gently took her hand, her voice calm and relaxing as she murmured, "Ok. So let's start simple. Let's go back to the last time you felt truly and completely happy."

Lauren closed her eyes and thought back to the moment when she believed that she found the cure for heart disease in Taft's lab. She felt whole, complete, like her contributions actually mattered in healing the world and making it better.

"Very good. I can feel what you were feeling at the time. Now, why do you think that you were so happy then?"

"I, and my work, they mattered. Not just to myself, but to my colleagues and to the millions who could have been saved by my research. I felt like, for the first time in too long, I was helping humanity. And saving lives."

"A worthy cause to be sure. Let's go back and think about why saving lives is so important to you. What caused you to be so passionate Lauren?"

Lauren smiled as she remembered her parents, the many soup kitchens they volunteered at, the handouts they gave on the street, and her the passion they instilled upon her to help those who could not help themselves.

"You are a remarkable woman Dr. Lewis, or should I say Karen. Tell me, did you ever see any long lasting positive consequences when your parents played the Good Samaritan?"

"That doesn't matter Cassandra. The point is that they, we actually, tried. If it made a difference for just one person it made a difference."

Suddenly, Lauren's memories seemed to take control of themselves, showing her images of the same men and women from her childhood asking for food and drink, the pungent smell of alcohol and sometimes drugs even more pervasive than she seemed to have forgotten. Through the fog of her memories, she heard a voice,

"They came back day after day, week after week, didn't they Karen? Enabled by food and shelter from the strong, they themselves were weakened. They could spend the money that they begged for every day on liquor and speed during the day, and act grateful for a hand out at night."

Although something didn't feel right about this memory, Lauren couldn't disagree with the logic behind what she was seeing. "There was more to that Casssandra. There were injuries that we could tend so that those people could become more productive pieces of society. My parents were doctors as well, and their compassion for the hurt was incredible."

"Ah yes. And what did those injured do Doctor? Were they exceptional in any way? Lauren...Karen...those who are able to make a unique mark in history will do so despite illness. Look at Beethoven. The man was deaf and could still produce music. Van Gough was insane but could paint ever lasting pictures. Newton died early of poisoning, yet he still contributed wonders to science."

With each example, it felt like her brain lit up with agreement, the feeling that this woman's words were _right_. Those who are exceptional would always be an exception. Those who were not would just be another replaceable cog on the wheel. It was a grim outlook of life to be sure, but the logic behind it was intoxicating.

"It is still important to care for your fellow man. Humans need to watch out for one another, we live such short lives. And they will show me the care that I show them."

"Is this true? Were you shown the care that you showed others Lauren? Think back to your care..."

Lauren's minds eye looked back at her time in the Amazon, when she was met with distrust from natives due to her skin color. At one point, she was shunned for simply resetting a boy's leg, causing her to hike alone to the next small village.

"These people did not thank you for your efforts. In fact some considered you an evil spirit. They lived in isolation and refused your genuine care. How are they expected to survive without common sense. This is natural selection at play, Doctor. If they can not adapt and contribute to their changing environment, they will eventually die off. It is sad, but it is necessary."

"It is incredibly sad..."

"Yes, but do you see them contributing to humanity at all?"

"No but..."

"What about Afghanistan? What about the Congo?"

Lauren swallowed a bit as she remembered treating soldiers and refugees, many of whom were so scarred by their experiences and were permanently changed. Some promising individuals were forever diminished by the cruelty that was shown to them, and in rare cases, the cruelty that they showed to others.

"Humans kill one another. They are cruel, they are spiteful. You help someone without any thought to yourself or ramifications to yourself, chances are just as likely they will kill or hurt another individual as to help them."

"Fae do this too..."

"Then is it worth helping the Fae?"

The mnemosyne's words made complete sense to the doctor, although it was grating with _something_ that was integral to who she was. She didn't understand that feeling, and decided to voice it. "I don't...something seems off."

Images of humans murdering each other, of Fae acting like cowards, of her being treated like nothing more than the gum on the bottom of a Fae's shoe even as she was saving their lives flashed through her head. She remembered the Ash telling her family that she had died in hiding, and being required to never seek solace or contact with them again. She remembered being sent to the Dungeon for doing nothing more than requiring that she be treated with respect. She remembered being called slave, chattel, even the Ash's prized pig. "Nothing is off Lauren. Think. Think of what the Light Fae did to you. They lied to you. Mistreated you. They put Nadia in a coma. Because of them, she is dead. Because of them, you are alone."

_Nadia. I never fully grieved for her. She was so smart, beautiful, such a bright light in my life while I was wandering._

"That's right, she was a source of solace and comfort for you. And if you hadn't been so selfless, if you hadn't wanted to help cure the Fae of their disease at no thought to your own safety, she would still be alive."

"If I hadn't joined the Fae, I would never had met Bo. I can't discount the joy she has brought to my life."

Memories of her and Bo flooded her mind, filling her with happiness. All too quickly, however, she recounted every instance of Bo lying to her and belittling the relationship that she had spent three years pining and working for. She remembered about Bo lying about her nightmares, only to find out about them from Trick. She remembered Bo's attraction to Dyson when infected by the parasite. She remembered Bo lying about her hunger and sleeping with Dyson, claiming that there were no 'feeling involved'. She remembered Bo acting just like Nadia did while cursed, and then being required to apologize for -her- actions for succumbing to her PTSD. She then remembered Bo lying about why Kenzi was targeted by the Kitsune, about not telling her about Dyson's love, and not telling her about Tamsin. She remembered slowly becoming less and less independent, less and less of a person, and the heartbreak that came with knowing that every single person around her was ambivalent to her pain.

"She doesn't sound like she was very good to you."

Tears welled up in Lauren's eyes as she hook her head, completely under the Mnemosyne's spell. "No."

"Does she deserve your affection?"

"I...felt happy with her."

"Until you weren't."

Lauren was feeling incredibly confused, her mind running in circles, remembering every moment of the past few years, realizing just how much of her own individual pursuits she sacrificed for Bo as well as the verbal abuse she suffered at Dyson and Kenzi's hands.

"Bo...the Fae...they don't deserve me."

"The unaligned and light Fae do not, no. The Dark on the other hand, think Lauren. Have they ever lied to you? Have they mistreated you?"

Lauren thought back to the images of the dead humans in Taft's lab, the memory for some reason not inspiring the grief that she felt just yesterday. _It was their fate. They were not strong or smart enough to escape the Dark. They fell for their own desires for revenge and hatred. They were too closed minded to see what I see._

"Exactly Lauren. The guards died because it was their fault for being there in the first place. The Dark have never made it a pretense that they feed off humans. We have always been honest about what we are. For those humans who are exceptional, however, and those humans we know can contribute, we respect."

The memories of the past few weeks made themselves prominent in the Doctor's brain. Her conversations with Evony came in to mind, the respect that the Dark Fae leader showed her, the fact that she was listened to and her opinions were taken in to account every time they were voiced. She remembered her horrible physical therapist and how demanding he was so that she could get strong again. She remembered the gruesome things that were told to her by The Morrigan, and that although they were awful, they were true. She remembered being respected by the Fae before her. In fact, she was surprised to realize that it was with the Dark that she could flourish as an individual, and receive accolades from her peers. She would have never thought that while with the Light, they must have given her more Stockholm syndrome than she realized.

"You are right. I'm confused, but I am also...at peace."

"Of course you are. You don't need to worry about those who can't help themselves any more Lauren. Make the world a better place, make the world a stronger place. Evony wants to help you do both."

With those words, Lauren felt a sense of awareness that she hadn't before. The doctor realized that her mind was sharper than most tacticians, in fact she helped Bo plan for almost every single plan of hers that actually worked. She could be an asset to the Dark Fae, and she could help Evony plan to keep the strong from allowing the idiots and the weak from making the world so chaotic that humans and Fae would wipe each other from existence.

A sly smile slowly crept upon the Doctor's face as her eyes opened and met an equally sly and smug expression from the Fae before her, a feeling of elation occurring within her at her new found acceptance and purpose.

"The Dark are right. I'll take strength and order above weakness and chaos any day."

* * *

Thank you all for your fantastic reviews. The depth and level of insight by many of them are incredible - I would love to have a deep lost girl chat with any of you! I was hoping to avoid too much melodrama, I think this is as melodramatic as it gets. Coming up is dark!Lo, and trust me when I say she will be dark (but what does dark truly mean?), however due to life, it'll be a week or so before the next update (just wanted to get this one out). This being said, I am looking for someone to bounce a few ideas off of for chapter 5, I have one graphic theme in particular that I want to do justice to without falling in to a couple pitfalls. Again, thank you for reading.


	5. Solid (metallic)

The Morrigan:

The masseuse's deft fingers wandered down Evony's knotted back, slowly working out the tension that has been piling over the past few weeks. Although she allowed herself these moments of relaxation, The Morrigan's mind still focused on the monumental task of re-uniting her people.

_Since when do the Fae think that they are owed something from their leaders? The damn succu-slut has put 'rights' and 'freedom' in everyone's mind. I wish Mr. "bark up his butt" would have just let us take care of her the traditional way. _

As she laid there, ruminating on how to keep more of her people from following Vex and the valky-bitch's example, Evony heard a quiet chuckle from her doorway, causing her to slowly sit up and reach for her blouse.

"Taking a break while I am hard at work I see."

"You know how it is Cassandra, all work and no play, makes me a dull little ruler. And then life would just be boring." As she finished buttoning up her shirt, Evony looked behind her and spoke in a dismissive voice. "That would be all, Jake, you can go back to the mail room." Smirking, Evony stood and walked behind her desk, making herself comfortable as she stretched over her chair like an oversized cat. "There is something special about Qarinahs, don't you think Cassandra? Now, have you taken care of my little problem?"

The mnemosyne smiled and nodded, eying the tan, built, and inappropriately clad six-fingered Fae as he exited the room, "Mmm, the doctor's ethics were quite engrained in her being, all I could do was shift her focus from her heart to her head. You may find her a bit...different...when you next see her, although there is a chance she may regress to her previous personality."

_And if I lose her as an asset, you will be gone in an instant, never mind our thousand year friendship sweetie. _

"What use is the doctor to me if she falls back to being the typical bleeding heart healer? So cliché, and boring, and useless."

"If she reverts again, I can run her through another session. You will want to watch out for confusion while discussing ethics. If she begins to repeatedly change her opinion on a topic, let me know. Also be on the look out for affection and apathy. She has a strong loyalty to you right now Morrigan, by the way, her loyalty is an ingrained trait I did not change and was able to use to our advantage. Regarding loyalty towards others, I tried to allow you room to...manipulate...her tendencies."

Evony glanced at her friend with her patented, 'I am bored, but annoy me further and you will find your talent and beauty to be a thing of the past' look. "You do realize that it is not your job to advise me, Cassandra? I will do what I will with the Doctor how I will."

Cassandra glanced down and cleared her throat once, hastily speaking, "No of course not Morrigan, it is merely my job to advise your adviser. As a cautionary word of warning: Lying to her may cause drastic consequences. She has been lied to by the light and the unaligned, and I was able to...play with these experiences. If you are honest with her and treat her as an equal, she will be yours completely."

Evony rolled her eyes and waved a hand in the air. The idea, of course, was preposterous, as much of an asset Lauren was, there was no way she could be the counterpart to the leader of the Dark Fae. "Darling, she is human. She may be the smartest, most cunning creature that we can find, but the Doctor will never, for all the gold and sex in the world, be my equal."

Taking a deep breath, the mnemosyne leaned forward and met Evony's eyes with her own. Impressed, Evony raised an eyebrow and waited for whatever the woman had to say. "Then pretend that she is your equal. I have been in this woman's mind. I have seen and experienced what she has gone through. You have her loyalty now, but if you want to keep it, the only way to do so is to treat her like she has not been treated like in a decade. And that is with respect."

Evony rolled her eyes and shrugged before picking up a remote control. "Very well. And for your services, I suppose I owe you..."

"Someone whose memories have not been tarnished by pain."

Smiling, the Dark leader pressed a button on her remote, causing a nearby TV to focus on a small human child playing in a nearby room. "Bon Appetite, old friend. I hope that his happiness becomes yours."

The mnemosyne cackled as she stood and winked back at the Dark Fae leader, "Oh, you know that it will and then some."

* * *

Lauren:

Lauren's brows were furrowed as she perused the pages of her journals, mentally checking off each event in her mind with what was written on the pages before her. _It's clear that I came out of my 'appointment' a different person than I was. The question is, do I really care? I feel so free, and liberated, as if I can do anything I like and not be burdened by morals, guilt, or relationships. I can take my science to new heights if I will. Taft was insane, but I do appreciate what he was talking about during our...discussions. Perhaps the only difference between being sane and insane is how impulsively stupid and desperate you are._

The doctor glanced up at her clock and realized she had a few more minutes before her meeting with The Morrigan. She decided to finish reading just to make sure she was not fed upon – although at this point in her journal reading she highly doubted it. _Was I really this much of a Patsy? What part of me thought it was in the least acceptable to be treated this way? Thank goodness I refuse to put up with this shit any more. Watch Evony -try-._

The Doctor closed her journal and started making her way to her newest employer's office, casually observing each fae she passed and making note of which treated her with deference and which turned the cold shoulder. Although she still needed it, the blonde was careful to not lean on her cane too much, finding it much more profitable to be in pain and look slightly intimidating than being comfortable yet perceived as frail. As Lauren entered The Morrigan's office, the leader immediately looked up and nodded towards a chair. "Sit, Doctor, I think it's time that you and I had a little...talk."

The fact that the leader of the Dark Fae actually being respectful to her was quite amusing. She still wasn't sure what Evony's game was, although it seemed like the woman was playing the long con. Well, two could play at this. If whatever was wanted from the doctor was mutually beneficial, then she would definitely consider it. "Mmm yes. Perhaps we can start with why you have spent so much time and so many resources to make me...better."

Evony's eyes slowly wandered down the blonde's well defined form, occasionally resting on various features, smirking knowingly before retorting, "Yes about that, how are you feeling? Light headed, confused, any of those other silly human illnesses that you could have after a ten hour session with my mnemosyne?"

The Doctor chuckled as she looked around the room, silently helping herself to a glass of brandy, her eyes daring Evony to censure her for taking without asking. "Actually for the first time in a long time I feel...free. And remarkably unattached. Is this a temporary side effect of Cassandra's powers or did she actually do me a favor?"

"Neither, sweetie, she did -me- a favor. Well, more like a service. You, with your experience, will make the perfect asset. I just needed help showing you how DULL your life was before."

"Mmm, well it was rather...constrained. I still can't believe I allowed so many minute variables keep me from reaching my potential. Although you didn't lie to me, in the future, I require that you have your Fae let me know before they use their powers on me." Lauren took a small sip from her drink and set it down, giving Evony a sly grin before continuing. "Now, what...assets...of mine, do you want? Did one of your doctors leave a scalpel lodged up your bum?"

"Not even close, Doctor, I would never allow any surgical tool near the perfection that is my body. And in case you were wondering, yes, these are real. No, the real reason why I want you is because the Fae are being idiots and demanding -rights-. I blame the succu-slut for that by the way. You have one little Fae changing the status quo and the rest think their lot in life is negotiable."

Lauren looked at the Morrigan for a long moment, struggling to not outright laugh at the woman's obvious frustration. From all that she had heard from the Ash, The Morrigan kept a tight reign on her people, and forced them to toe the line. The thought of one of the most cocky women she knew admitting her methods had to -change- was almost too good to be true. _And she is asking a human for help. How priceless. _"Most Light Fae serve the Ash willingly. They feel like fealty is their duty and privilege, and for some reason I doubt the Dark are much different."

"Mmm, well the Dark are dark for a reason sweetie. We always have an eye out for what is best for us. If my people start thinking that they can get away with -not- showing respect, they will. Just look at Vexy."

"You mean the same Vex who you used as an incubator and basically cut off from the Dark after he helped to save the Fae from the Garuda?"

"Sweetie, those are semantics. I couldn't let him go unpunished, could I? I gave him an out, all he had to do was help kill the succubus and her friends."

"Including me."

Evony grinned and poured a glass for herself. "Well I didn't -like- you then. You were spineless after all."

"No, a medusozoa is spineless. I was merely doing what I needed to do to survive at the time."

"Like a cockroach."

_Nice comeback bitch. _"Interesting fact about the blattaria, is that they have reached speeds of approximately eighty centimeters per second. They are fast, able to survive without food or water for long periods of time, and can even survive for a while without a head."

The Morrigan rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "Sweetie, I'm not an idiot, tell me something I -don't- know!"

Lauren leaned forward, allowing the Dark Fae ruler just a small peek down her shirt. _Let's show her what she is never going to get, shall we? _"Well, they -are- thigmotrophic. Meaning they like to be touched...all over." With that comment, the doctor smirked and leaned back, crossing her arms under her chest before prompting. "So what do you want from me? And cut the crap."

"Sweetie, I want you to advise me. Be my right hand...human...so to speak. You know how the light kept their little minions happy. You also know how Bo convinced so many good little foot soldiers to join her cause. You have a lovely little thigmotrophic head on your shoulders. I want to use that head to...gain advantage for the Dark Fae. We have been losing quite a bit of footing lately, thanks to your friends."

There were so many things wrong, and right, with that statement, Lauren didn't even know where to begin. Finally deciding to maintain the mood of the conversation, she slowly dipped her index finger in to her drink and began to twirl it around inside the amber liquid. "Mmm, right hand human. That does sound appealing. Except...I think it was you who ordered the death of quite a few humans without a second thought." To accent her point, the doctor slowly brought her finger between her lips, careful to flash a glimpse of her tongue and teeth as she briefly suckled on it.

The Morrigan looked amused by the doctor's antics, although Lauren did notice the slight flushing of the woman's skin even as she stretched in a purposeful display of her own assets. _And what lovely assets they are. A shame she is who she is, I can really use someone for relief._ "Specifics darling, really. Like you said, doctor, life is about survival, and I do what I need for my people to survive."

Lauren eyed Evony for a long time and took a breath before stating, "Lovely to think that I will be advising an entire race of cockroaches. Why did you have Lou Ann and her family killed, for one? And how do I know I will not end up like her?"

Evony nodded, the woman for once serious and foregoing any sarcasm before shrugging and stating, almost carelessly. "The woman blatantly chose to align herself with humans ahead of the Dark. That is considered treason, sweetie. I had to make an example of her or others would have thought they could get away with the same thing. My people -will- be loyal to me."

"And you choose to gain loyalty through fear and death?"

"We are Dark Fae sweetie, we don't respond to kind little 'please and thank you's, oh and kindly remember your fealty'."

"No, but if you achieve financial and political power, and offer them to those who are loyal to you, you can catch flies with honey and appeal to your people's innate...greed...so to speak."

Evony smiled as she slowly rose from her chair, one finger trailing around her desk as she moved to sit just inches from the doctor. Lauren was impressed by this woman's grace, wondering if she ever turned the flirt off, or if she was simply naturally seductive. "And see, this is why I need -you- doctor. You can help me gain this..power...for my people. Bring the Dark Fae in to a new age."

Lauren smirked and reached forward, allowing her still moist finger to wander down her future boss's jawline before stopping at her chin and tilting it up so that their eyes met. _Caught you, bitch. Eyes up here. At least you aren't as blatant as Bo. Or me for that matter. _"And how do I know you won't destroy me if I say or do anything you dislike? Or when you are done with me?"

To her credit, the Dark Fae leader maintained eye contact even as she leaned forward ever so slightly. Lauren could feel the woman's breath on her skin, and could anticipate feeling firm skin brush against her own. Instead, Evony used her position to graspwhat looked to be a lengthy contract on her desk and plopped it in Lauren's lap before standing and returning to her chair. "Sweetie, you will have my blood oath and a contract from the dark fae that you will not be harmed while you are truly in my service. If of course you decide to play the bitch and double cross me, that makes you fair game."

Although amused, Lauren took the time to peruse every clause of the document. It appeared to give her carte blanche power within the Dark Fae organization, barring vetoes from the ruler herself. It also gave her a lovely stipend and residence. And, surprisingly enough, her own personal labs to do as she will without financial constraints. _If this is indentured servitude with the Dark, I could get behind this. All the power I desire, the freedom to research what I want to help, or hurt, who I want, and all that with dental to boot. "_This looks satisfactory, Evony. Know, however, that if you decide to...screw me over...without my consent, of course, you will find yourself cursing all humans. Again."

The Morrigan returned her smirk and winked, handing her a pen to sign the contract. "Perfect, sweetie. I look forward to your service. And I have just the perfect task to help you get started..."

* * *

Vex:

_Three bloody weeks in this filth hole. If the bitch wants to torture me to death, all that's missing is the constant sound of nails running against a blackboard. Then again, a naughty teacher torturer would be just the thing to liven up my boring day._

The mesmer took a moment to stretch his restrained limbs, not minding too much that he was unable to move more than a foot from the wall. _Walk in the park compared to a week with Mistress "Chastity Belt" Mary. Nothing holy 'bout that one. _As he moved, the fae heard the faint echoes of footsteps approaching, causing him to look expectantly towards his cell door.

"Oh goody, I do love company!"

An unexpected voice, full of sarcasm and devoid of any familiar warmth, returned his reply. "Yes. I know. Luckily, I am here to make all your dreams come true. Well, maybe your nightmares." If Vex could be more surprised to see the smug expression of a shockingly FREE doctor, he couldn't picture it. The doctor stood in front of him dressed in her familiar attire of slacks and a lab coat, not one hair out of place as she leaned lightly on a cane. There was something about the blonde's eyes, however, that was different. What was once warm and caring, and always concerned for the bloody well being of the entire universe, was now cold and calculating, as if she could do anything she damn well pleased without qualms. _Well, this will make for an interesting night._

"Well well well, surprised to see you here doctor, here I was thinking they caught you and feasted on you weeks ago. Are you here to torture me to death with your boring knowledge of my skeleton?"

Lauren merely shrugged and gestured in front of her, waiting patiently for one of The Morrigan's goons to roll a table full of pliers, scissors, knives, needles, chemicals, and other ugly looking surgical tools in front of her. When it felt like the silence and anticipation would kill the mesmer, the doctor finally spoke up, keeping her voice light and carefree. "No, more like torture you for the fun of it. Or you can tell me what deal you made with Hale, re-pledge yourself to the Dark, and throw yourself at The Morrigan's mercy, and we can call it a day."

_Yup, woman's gone nutters. A shame, she was almost likeable in her know-it-all doctor sort of way. _

"And why would I ever do that darling? You may have failed to notice, but The Morrigan is hardly the most forgiving of people."

The doctor shrugged and picked up a needle, inspecting it casually before flicking the three inch long tip and allowing some of the liquid to splatter out on to his cheek. In all this time down here, she had yet to look at him, instead treating the mesmer, one of the most powerful fae in thousands of years, like he was the gum on the bottom of her measly human shoe. _Bitch knows where to bury the knife, that's for sure. _"Well, probably because I am her new adviser, and she has promised to give you her blood oath that you can have your club back should you cooperate with her fully. Now and in the future."

_Ok, maybe I have gone nutters. All torture and no play makes Vexy...wait...yup. Definitely gone crazy if I'm thinking the two are different. _

"And she would do this...why exactly? Evony isn't big on giving her blood oath if it doesn't suit her."

Lauren merely smirked and glanced up at Vex, still not meeting his eyes, instead allowing her own to wander to the spot where her 'medicine' splattered. The mesmer was sure something was up when he saw that the bitch was actually -enjoying- her time down in the dungeon, and if he had to be honest, her sudden lack of care towards his well being unnerved him. Somehow, her restrained posture had become authoritative, like she knew that she was in charge. _Rather hot, actually. I can see why the succubus enjoyed eating out at her Red Lobster._ "Tell me, Vex. I know you have been around a while, have you ever had the chance to meet Abraham Lincoln?"

_Always will be mad at myself for touring Africa rather than traipsing around the American Civil War. Oh well. Let's see what the bitch wants._

"Nah, much too straight laced for me, love. Andrew Jackson on the other hand – that man was a riot. Did I ever tell you about the time he hired hookers to..."

"Save it, Mesmer. I was only asking because Lincoln, although "straight laced", as you put it, had some great ideals when it came to politics. He asked an intriguing question. Do I not destroy my enemies when I make them my friends?"

"As much as I love the history lesson love, I fail to see your point."

Lauren merely snapped on a pair of latex gloves, careful to pull down each finger as she continued to ignore the restrained Fae before her. _Who knew the doctor could play the part of crazy scientist. Girl's been watching too many movies if she can intimidate that easily._ Still not speaking to the mesmer, she picked up her ugly looking needle and leaned in to Vex, using it to casually trace the outline of an artery on his neck, not breaking the skin, but causing him to break out in sweat even while she purred almost happily in his ear.

"My point, Vex, is that you will be more useful to myself, and Evony, as a fully functioning member of the Dark Fae. You become a good little minion for her, and she'll almost forget the hell that you put her through. Or, you can taste my brand new branch of medicine. I should have really delved in to this one years ago."

Vex should have known better – he SHOULD HAVE – but he couldn't help but laugh out loud at the preposterous statement. "Yes, and pigs fly darling."

For the first time, Lauren brightened and met his eyes with her own. "Actually, they do. There is an underfae that..."

"Oh, save it Doctor, and do what you will to me."

The doctor merely shrugged and nodded towards the goon keeping guard at the door. _Dismissal makes me even more nervous now that the insane human has acknowledged my presence. Maybe I should take the bitch seriously, she is starting to make me very, very nervous. _"Very well. I'm sure you are well acquainted with Pal. He took over the place of your bouncer when his brother died."

"Yes and a very good friend if you don't mind leaving him out of this."

"That's the problem Vex. Your tipping point is your loyalty to friends. If you hadn't been close with Kenzi, Bo, Dyson, Tamsin, and I would be pig slop by now. You will do anything for people who you deem a friend. And that, Vex, is why Evony wants you to be hers."

With a smile, Lauren turned back to the new, large prisoner and commanded in a stern voice, "Restrain him. We are going to see if our new Cabal friend enjoys my particular branch of medicine."

_Seriously, what did the Morrigan do to her? The doctor wouldn't talk about torturing a stranger in that light, happy, sing-song voice. Come to think of it, what did BO do to cause her to want to do this? None of this is right, including the part where the doctor is stepping right out of my naughty fantasies._

Still smiling that malevolent smile of hers, Lauren slowly injected the contents of the needle in to the Cabal's arm, idly speaking as if she had not a care in the world. "This is my own concoction of furosemide and cimetidine, among a few other ingredients. Basically, both drugs are diuretics. The first is known to cause muscle cramps in patients, the second is known to cause muscle atrophy. So as you are lying here, Pal, unable to control your bowels, please thank your friend Vex for being oh so cooperative and refusing to share simple information in return for favors from The Morrigan. By the time the cimetidine kicks in, you will be unable to relieve yourself, so, unfortunately, you will hurt. Of course, that will be exacerbated by the furosemide. Again, please make sure to thank your...'friend'...for refusing to take back his shares in Carpe Noctem while you lie here covered in your own shit, dying of dehydration."

With one last smile towards the cabal, the doctor walked out of the cell door, not even bothering to look back at Vex. The mesmer closed his eyes and tried to ignore the whimpers of his friend. Hours later, The sound of his friend screaming, cursing him out, and begging for mercy reminded Vex of the old adage, "Be careful what you wish for..."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for those who have read this story, and those who have given comments on it - they were truly appreciated. Gardenhead, thank you to you especially for your advice on the torture scene. And for talking me out of my original idea and giving advice on this chapter. It was truly appreciated. As you can see, Lauren isn't exactly nice. And she won't be for a while. This is going to be a longer story, and an exploration of this character. For those who want her to meet the rest of the gang - I do too! But we are looking at chapter 9-10 since I have to set up a few things first. I look forward to any constructive criticism/feedback you may have


	6. Solid (Ionic), Part 1

Lauren:

_t = 0. Prime Subject displayed concern his friend was injected with an unknown quantity of drugs._

_t = 2 hrs. Test Subject now groaning. Sounds of stomach rumbling occasionally recorded. Prime Subject's eyes closed 85% of the time. "Oh, shut it" was a common phrase uttered. "Wankers" used as well._

_t = 4 hrs. Test subject now screaming. Guards reporting stench slowly spreading throughout the room. Tears detected around Prime Subject's eyes._

_t = 6 hrs. Smell of defecation now permeating the entire room. Increased perspiration forming around Test Subject's forehead. Screaming reduced to gasps, indicating a need for more oxygen. Test subject looking faint, make note to remove him in three hours for hydration purposes. Make sure Test Subject is treated well to instill Stockholm. Prime subject beating his head against a board behind him, occasionally screaming for guards. Prime Subject clearly distressed._

_t = 9 hrs. Prime subject injected with slow-acting methamphetamine. Based on his biology, theoretical reaction to the drug should be a lack of sleep and increased brain activity. Restraints checked to ensure lack of escape._

_t = 9 hrs. Test Subject removed from the room and cleaned up. Hydration and a meal given to Test Subject. Test Subject taken to meet The Morrigan for a briefing as to why his injuries were sustained. Practicing Physician gave Test Subject a clean bill of health and explained that his well-being was valuable to the Dark Fae, however Prime Subject's secrets were threatening the physical health of all subjects. After persuasion, Test Subject agreed to help._

_t = 19 hrs. Test Subject took over interrogation. No empathy shown by Test Subject. Prime Subject reduced to tears and apologies. Due to his species, Test Subject was able to inflict maximum damage on non-vital areas of Prime Subject's body. Test Subject leaves and allows Prime Subject to silence and thoughts. _

Lauren read her detailed notes with a deep frown. Every action was recorded accurately, and Vex's transition was going exactly to plan. Something nagged at her mind, however, which most likely meant that there was a gap in her logic. The Doctor's adept brain continued to replay scenes of the past day, as well as her own physical symptoms to each recollection.

_Surprising that nausea is the primary symptom. Perhaps there was a stimulus in the environment that my mind equates with negativity. No matter, it is easily fixed with natural supplements._

Not satisfied with the result, the Doctor picked up her journals from before her meeting with Cassandra, searching them for clues as to what the stimulus could have possibly been. Lauren knew that she was required to harm others, albeit very rarely, and she also knew that her bleeding heart beforehand always grieved about what she was forced to do – but she was a different woman now, and the only reason for discomfort should be a lack of forethought.

_I am still not happy with Evony for orchestrating this without permission. Although I must admit, the lack of self-restraint allows for higher efficiency. After I am allowed back in society, there are many intriguing research projects that can be started. Perhaps I can think of this as my personal 'Dawning'. After all, I am much more powerful without constraints._

With a glance at the clock, Lauren sighed and stood – it was time to debrief her new boss on her 'pet project'.

* * *

The Morrigan:

In what was quickly becoming a tradition, Evony glanced up from her work as Lauren entered the room surprisingly cane-less, waving at the chair in front of her in a silent command to sit. _The Doctor is doing lovely work on convincing Vex to talk. Who knew she had it in her to turn one of his close friends against him?_ As the blonde was making herself comfortable, Evony took the time to examine her carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort or regression. Just like the previous day, however, the human seemed to exude pure confidence and even a sense of authority. _I would put the bitch in her place, but I suppose she will need some sense of self worth if she is going to be taking care of my more...difficult...problems for me. Oh well, time to play the game. _Keeping her eyes on her doctor, Evony slowly slid her tongue over her lips before speaking in a playful tone, "Well, sweetie, it looks like poor Vexy is on the verge of going insane. You do realize if you break him, you will have to buy him."

The infuriating doctor merely laughed and shrugged, completely ignoring the care Evony put in to her flirtatious actions. "Well if I do have to buy him, I'll be sure to use my expense account and give him to you as a gift. I do know how much you enjoy his company. I know what I am doing, Evony. Currently, the mesmer's brain is on over drive. His thoughts are most likely going around in circles, and I am sure that due to his...medication...the injuries that he sustained from Pal are much more sensitive than they would normally be. We'll see if he talks more easily now that his friend has called him out on his betrayal to the Dark."

"Mmm, turning the Cabal against him was a lovely touch. Tell me, did you...enjoy...hurting the man?"

For a brief instant, the doctor's expression changed in to an unreadable one, however it was quickly replaced to her normal professional demeanor. "Enjoy? No. I'm not a psychophant, Evony. He was merely a means to an end. I do feel pride, however, that I accomplished exactly what I desired to."

Evony raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, reaching forward to ever so gently glide a nail down the doctor's arm. "Speaking of...desire sweetie, we do need to figure out how to allow you to publicly work for me. Considering I'm supposed to want your head on a silver platter at the moment."

Lauren glanced at the finger traipsing down her forearm, smirking just a bit before returning her attention back to the leader. The human's knowing expression caused one in kind from the leader, their eyes locking for a second before the Doctor laid out what Evony knew would be a well thought out plan. "There is one way we can allow the Dark to profit and diminish the Light's standing amongst the Fae. We both know that I have a very unique skill set. As one of the leading experts on Fae biology, and I can easily create a system to target Fae and ignore those with a different genetic sequence – such as humans."

"What is your point, Doctor? And pretend that you were talking to your succu-slut while you explain."

"Bo is a lot smarter than you think. And I'm definitely not going to hold your hand and cuddle, although I might just..." With a smirk, the doctor stopped herself and continued on. _Tease_. "I can make the Fae sick. By introducing a toxin in the water supply, almost all Fae will be affected. I can engineer it so that it will be as harmless, or as deadly, as I like, and I can allow it to be painful and drawn out, or quick and painless. For the purposes of instilling necessary fear in to the hearts of the light Fae, and give us time to administer medical care, I am thinking the former."

Evony merely stared at Lauren for a long moment, with her mouth wide open in shock. "You are telling me, Doctor, that you are capable of committing genocide?" _Evony, you are insane. Kill the human right now if she is that dangerous._

Lauren merely shrugged, although The Morrigan noticed that damn smirk never left the doctor's face. "If I wanted to. Let's chalk it up to the result of repressed anger while being forced to work 18 hour days for months on end. Although in this case, there is nothing to gain from killing the Fae off, we have everything to gain from making them desperate enough to seek help. And of course I'll be waiting in the wings with an antidote, being the good citizen and caring person that I am." With this comment, the Doctor actually laughed, the mirthless and sarcastic tone setting Evony further on edge.

"What if your antidote fails, Lauren? What if you do end up killing my people? You don't really have a reason to keep us alive, after all." _And if you don't have a reason to keep us alive, I have no reason to keep you alive_.

"Simple, I can design the disease and the antidote at the same time, and you can test it. I believe the water supply in Brazenwood is self-contained, and the residents there are a thorn on society as a whole – we might as well make them useful for something. You can see, and record, the effects of both the disease and the antidote using the same variables that introducing the disease to the Fae water supply as a whole will."

_And I can decide what to do with you then. Clever. _"And what will happen when the Fae get sick, Doctor? The Light will immediately think I am trying to start a war after the incident in the Dal."

"Ah, that is the beauty of it Evony. You have the fae – both dark and light – so riled up against humans, that they will merely assume it is some sort of biological warfare against them all. Of course Dark Fae getting sick as well will immediately remove any suggestion that you are responsible. You can even blame it on Taft's organization. Some may correctly suspect my involvement, but really...without proof, if you scoop me up before the Light and grant a pardon in exchange for the antidote, there is little they can do. And as a bonus – you can charge them for a cure. Without an Ash, they lack a strong foundation. You could get away with the Golden Goose if you play it right. Well, actually I hear you already have one in your vaults. But you know what I mean."

Evony tried to mask her look of shock as the doctor laughed yet again at the idea of conning the light, suppressing a shudder that threatened to run through her spine. This was a different woman than the one who was the Ash's little 'yes man' lackey. Although Evony had to admit the way the blonde's eyes gleamed with...not malice...no, smug superiority, was rather intoxicating. It was as if the woman had been transformed to a version of The Morrigan herself, one that was sure that she was the smartest person in the room. And one that was willing to do anything possible to accomplish her goals. There were many ways to play this, but one thing was for sure – Cassandra would not be needed for 'adjustments' any time soon.

"Hmm...then I suppose that it is time for celebration doctor. I'll tell you what...I will be the gracious hostess and invite you to a celebratory dinner. My penthouse at seven. And Doctor...make sure that you wear something nice."

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all those who have read/reviewed/followed this story. This chapter was originally supposed to be longer, but based on a wonderful suggestion from Gardenhead after being confronted with some blockage, I am splitting it up in to two pieces so that I can fully polish the intended second half.


	7. Solid (Ionic), Part 2

**A/N WARNING:** This is a story about dark!Lauren. As a result there will be some graphic themes hinted at (and I'm not just talking about sex). Please note that Lauren has a reason for everything, and if her reasoning is not made clear this chapter, it will in future ones.

**Warning 2:** I am going to be changing the tagline of this fic from Lauren/Bo/The Morrigan to Lauren/The Morrigan/Bo next update. Not because my ultimate plans for this story have changed – I have had a very clear picture of how I want things to end since Chapter 1 – but because I am just now realizing how large a role Evony will have in this story (This really is a story about the three characters and I may change it back once Bo is introduced).

* * *

**Lauren:**

Lauren smirked while remembering the reaction of the large, rather dumb, fae doorman downstairs. Granted, she was dressed to the nines tonight; in a knee-length red dress with a slit that exposed all but the top six inches of her thigh. The 'Elegant Dr. Lewis' was a persona she learned to adopt early on while working for the fae – using her aura of confidence as a shield against any attacks that would come her way. Sure, some remarked 'out of hearing' that she was acting above her station, but Lauren knew that most fae found it difficult to look at her as 'food' when they were thinking of 'sex'. And for some reason, 'confidence' and an 'aloof nature' made people want the latter. Thankfully the only fae she knew well who saw the two as synonymous treated her as...something special. _Until she didn't._

Lauren was brought out of her ruminations by The Morrigan's latest personal goon opening the door to her personal chambers. She had to admit, she was slightly disappointed that Evony was nowhere in sight, although knowing the woman and her vanity, the doctor resigned herself to lounging for a good fifteen minutes while waiting for a 'fashionable entrance'. "Craig, how are you this evening?"

The tall, oiled, well muscled fae merely shrugged and opened the door a bit further. Although his tone and persona were respectful, there was still a hint of distaste in his voice."The Morrigan kindly asks that you help yourself to some champagne while you wait, Doctor. She also told me to tell you that I have the rest of the evening off, so if you have special requests, now is the time to ask."

The blonde stood her ground in front of the man and stared at him with a steely gaze. _Careful here doctor, remember that he is Dark. _"Yes, I kindly request that you look at me in the eyes. I may -only- be human. But trust me, Craig, when I say that my humanity is one reason why you do not wish to cross me."

The goon looked at Lauren in surprise before nodding at her once and exiting the door. Lauren didn't even have to wait a minute before the sound of clapping began to echo around the room. "Well, well, well. Look who is finally growing a pair."

Lauren allowed her eyes to slowly meander down her dinner companion's form, appreciating how the brunette's perfectly tailored black dress clung and draped over her athletic form. She couldn't help but chuckle as she noted the other woman eying her with similar appreciation. _Well, one thing is for sure. This will be an interesting evening. _"Morrigan, if I started growing a pair, I would immediately check myself in to my lab and not exit until said pair dissipated."

The dark fae leader sauntered over towards the couch, grabbing two flutes of champagne on her way. "A shame, that would be an interesting experiment for you, Doctor. I always wondered if having all of that..distraction...would cause someone to lose focus more easily. Men are, after all, idiots."

"Yet by all reports you prefer them. Most likely for that reason. Tell me, Evony. Do you enjoy having your ego...stroked?" The doctor made sure to subtly slide her hand over The Morrigan's as she took the drink._ Interesting how a bit of logic can diminish guilt. Did I really live with that much baggage attached to a quick fuck before?_

"Sweetie, I may prefer gorgeous, muscle-bound men as eye candy, or for a quick fling. They do get the job done rather quickly, after all. But sometimes I am in the mood to enjoy myself for more than ten minutes at a time. Besides, I do have a taste for the..exotic."

"And you think that a single white female doctor, who is human by the way, is exotic?"

Evony merely laughed and took an elegant sip from her flute, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Doctor, your humanity is exactly what makes you exotic. You struggled to stand up for yourself with the help, yet here you are sparring with me. I know there is a spark plug in there just waiting to be lit. And when it does, doctor, I want to be around to witness your...explosion, as it were."

"You are calling me weak."

"No, I am calling you train-able. You have so much to learn, doctor, and since you are my special little human project, and with the right combination of reward and, for the sake of fun for all, punishment, I look forward to...mentoring you. To be the perfect Dark Fae asset."

"Are you likening me to a dog, Evony?"

Evony suddenly grew serious and set her glass down, her eyes hard as she spoke in a business like tone. "Well you were beaten like one by the light. You still allow my...minions...to get away with far more than they should. You are supposed to be my assistant. My go to doctor, but you can barely stand up for yourself to the help."

Lauren narrowed her eyes and glared at the dark fae leader. The only sound in the room was the light clink of Lauren's glass as she gently set it on the table next to her. "I saw no point in defending myself Evony. Why spend the energy trying to change a status quo that has been around for thousands of years? Especially when I could be, and was, punished for trying in less...entertaining ways than you have in mind for the evening."

Evony leaned forward and lightly cupped Lauren's chin with a hand, forcing the human to look up at her. "Sweetie, allow me to cut the crap and tell you how it is for once. Believe it or not, I don't really care for people beyond how they can improve my life. If you don't start commanding authority, then you are useless to me. I was going to kill you in that lab of yours, doctor. After all, I had every right to. But you changed my mind by showing me a spine of steel to go with your wit. And that is what makes you useful to me. Yes, you can create poisons and can cause amusing panic among the Fae. Which will only keep me entertained for a week at most. Yes, you can heal my people, which by the way is BORING. Yes, you have a very sharp, and flexible mind. But all of that is useless if you cower in the corner. If I am going to use you, doctor, you have to allow yourself to be used as my tool. And all of my tools have an aura of authority and power."

The blonde allowed herself a full minute to think about Evony's words, her eyes not leaving the dark leader's even as her mind replayed the past month in detail. True, Evony was using her. But it was also true that to some extent, she was using the brunette. She didn't appreciate being likened to a dog, however. _That will have to be fixed, and soon. Perhaps...yes. That will be a perfect chance to...demonstrate my ''power" as a human._ The doctor's lips curved slowly upward in a sensual smile, slinking one hand forward to grasp the back of the brunette's head even as the other ever so lightly traced the low cut collar of her cocktail dress. "I can show you my...authority tonight Evony. On the condition that you don't punish me for doing so tomorrow."

Evony chuckled and arched back, the woman clearly enjoying the light teasing over her skin. "Sweetie, there may be some punishing, but I promise you you will enjoy every second of it."

* * *

**The Morrigan:**

Evony was about to show the doctor exactly what her boy toys enjoyed about her when she felt the fabric of her dress stretch. Surprisingly, Lauren dragged the brunette so that their bodies were flush, each breath allowing them to press firmly against each other before retreating. Taking advantage of the situation, Lauren leaned forward, speaking in a soft, husky tone, allowing her warm breath to flutter over the Dark leader's neck. "Well then, I suppose now would be a perfect time to show that I can...take charge...so to speak."

At the human's words, Evony's eyes fluttered closed, her own hands slipping under the doctor's dress straps even as she was firmly guided backward. _The human knows what she is doing. Guess she learned a thing or two from the succu-cunt. I suppose I should put some effort in to making her try. _"Sweetie, did you know that most of the time, the person on the bottom has the power?"

Lauren merely smiled as she slammed the Dark Fae leader against the wall, her own eyes sparkling with mischief. The sound of fabric tearing combined with cool air flowing over her caused The Morrigan's eyes to snap open. "Evony, by the time I'm done with you, you won't even remember to think about power." Without waiting for a response, the blonde leaned forward to suckle and bite on Evony's neck, causing her to arch her head against the wall in an attempt to give the doctor more room.

The Morrigan couldn't believe the sensations that the human was causing. It seemed like the woman had several more hands than could be accounted for. Evony knew that she would have marks from the woman's nails scraping down her toned stomach, but when the doctor's hands slipped under her bra and began firmly massaging her orbs, the Morrigan could only moan, "More". With a smirk, the blonde slipped the black lace from her shoulders and replaced the fabric with her teeth, slowly nipping her way down to the tops of her breasts and pausing to speak. The mere act of conversation caused the doctor's lips and tongues to glide over her, which in turn caused the brunette to grasp the blonde's hips and grind against her. "What was that Evony? I couldn't quite hear you. What did you want from me?"

_The fucking bitch is toying with me. Oh, I will have my way with her_._ After she has her way with me. _"If it isn't...blatantly...obvious...I want you in me. Now Doctor." Lauren merely chuckled as she ripped the remaining lace covering her flesh, the doctor's eyes now wicked as the knuckles of one hand ever so lightly rubbed against the brunette's already sensitive nipples, her other hand sliding down Evony's stomach to rest lightly over her mound. "Now now, Morrigan. What's the magic word?"

Evony growled and grasped Lauren's hand, guiding it so that it was planted firmly between her legs, not at all caring that she was tipping her hat. _If she keeps teasing me like this, I will melt in a puddle on this floor. The woman isn't even undressed and has me -almost- ready to beg her. _"Fuck me. Now."

Lauren laughed and slowly parted Evony's lips with two fingers, slipping two more inside of her even as the fully dressed doctor slid down to her knees. All train of thought escaped the burnette's mind as she felt a surprisingly flexible tongue tease its way around her clit, matching the rhythm of the surgeon's hands within her. The Morrigan's last cognizant thought was of how silky Lauren's hair was as she grasped it, the leader screaming out in pleasure as she felt teeth lightly scraping against her nub. "I am going to make you scream Evony. Several times over."

To her dismay, the leader of the dark fae didn't last ten minutes before she complied.

* * *

**The Morrigan (several hours later):**

Evony couldn't remember a time when she felt so sore, yet so sated. She blinked the sleep and exhaustion of her apparent sex coma away from her eyes, curious as to how she came to be chained up on her bed in a spread eagle position. Slowly, the memory of all that transpired dawned on her, which caused a wicked grin to form on her face. _I wonder how Doctor goody two-shoes learned to do THAT with wax. _It was curious that she could still feel a large amount stickiness between her legs, since she was normally able to convince her partners to help her clean up so to speak, but she shrugged that off in lieu of enjoying her post-sex soreness. The Morrigan wrestled a bit with her restraints, but was unable to do much more than get a good idea of just -how- sticky she was. Who knew that the doctor was so adept at bondage? Of course, after being tied to the succu-slut, she probably knew all sorts of intriguing tricks in bed.

Evony decided to stretch and look around, still finding it curious that the more she moved, the more she felt – and smelled – something between her legs. She heard...something...rustling in her closet nearby and turned to look. Slowly, the door opened, revealing a huge golden retriever chewing on one of her favorite pairs of shoes.

"Oh HELL no. You better not have ruined that, or any other pair, mutt, or I swear to you you will no longer know what it feels like to have a tongue."

Completely ignoring the threat, the dog, or "Lauren Jr." as its tag said, sniffed the air and eagerly bounded to her, jumping on the bed and dropping the shoe on her stomach before sniffing between her legs. The familiar smell finally caught up to Evony's sleep deprived brain, causing her to remark "What the hell...oh shit...this isn't peanut butter...go on mutt...shoo!" Her eyes went wide as she stared at the dog, who was now licking its lips staring at her 'lips', and tried everything she could to free herself from her restraints. Now in a state of panic, The Morrigan did something that she had not done in 800 years.

She humbly cried out for help.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again to those who have read/reviewed/given feedback. Some of your reviews have been amazing and I have truly appreciated the feedback and constructive criticism – thank you for keeping me honest. For those of you are waiting for Lauren's reunion with the happy sunshine gang, it is coming up in a few chapters.


	8. Entropy, part 1

A/N: Happy belated to my homie Gardenhead. Per your request, I added a bit of naughtiness this chapter. Sorry I couldn't get it out in time, I hope that you are enjoying your many beers and vacation.

* * *

The Morrigan:

The dark leader writhed in her restraints, doing everything in her power to repel the rather large dog who was eagerly sniffling between her legs. "Lauren! If this...thing...sticks its tongue anywhere near my...near me, I will make sure that whatever torture you have planned for Vex is considered a vacation for you!"

In her panic and concentration, the brunette did not hear the door to her room open, nor did she see the blonde now dressed in a button down blouse and jeans lean casually against the door until Lauren spoke almost blithely. "What's wrong Evony? Lauren Jr. not doing it for you? Odd, considering you couldn't wait to be fucked by a 'trainable pet' repeatedly last night." The Morrigan's irritation rose when she spotted the blonde's smirk gracing her features. Before she could scream at the blonde yet again, Lauren snapped her fingers and held out a biscuit, speaking in a firm tone, "Lolo, Down." The Golden Retriever sniffed between Evony's legs once more before bounding off the bed and accepting the treat from the doctor's hands. _The bitch is lucky all I felt was that wet, cold snout rather than...ugh, how repulsive. _"You do realize, doctor, that I will have to punish you for this. And it will be public. And very ugly."

Lauren's infuriating smirk grew just a bit wider while looking at the brunette. _Untie me and let me show you how I'll wipe that smirk off your face you stupid, arrogant human. _"Why is that, Evony? No one saw or heard what happened, although my new Lupine friend is most likely quite curious why I woke him up at four in the morning and asked him to find me Lauren Jr. here. Unlike Bo, I know my limits. There were no pictures taken, no recordings, no witnesses in any way. In fact, if you publicly punish me, everyone will want to know why."

"Sweetie, I don't care if we were on a deserted island. You don't...do -that- and get away with it. Now, will you kindly untie me so that I can order you to keep Vex company in the dungeon?"

Lauren simply smiled and knelt next to the damn mutt, biding her time by slowly scratching behind the dog's ears. As time went on, Evony noticed that despite her growing frustration, her desire to strangle the human until she was dead slowly diminished. _Does she find this funny? I swear I will kill her. As soon as she unties me. _After several minutes, the doctor's eyes grazed down Evony's spread eagle form with an an appreciative look before speaking. "See that's the issue at hand Evony. You already promised me no repercussions from our..activities...last night. Which were quite enjoyable by the way. And I also have your blood oath that no harm will come to me while I am in your service. Which you must know that you still have."

The Morrigan could barely form a thought outside of her mounting rage. _How dare a...human...think that she can outsmart me. The doctor is right, of course. But... _"I can't let you get away with this sort of impudence! I will be a laughingstock once the other Fae find out a human...did this!"

Lauren's eyes hardened even as she continued to pet the dog beside her. _My, my. Look at that sudden backbone. Trainable indeed. _"Make up your mind Evony. Last night you were all but demanding that I stand up for myself. That I force the Fae around me to respect me. You said all of this while likening me to Lolo here. Did you think that would not be insulting? Should I let insults from you slide but retaliate against every other Fae? If I am good enough to have my way with you, why not a real dog? You appear to view us in the same manner."

Evony was actually proud of herself for keeping her screams of frustration inside of her head. "Doctor, it is rather cold and the longer I lie here humiliated, the worse your punishment will be. Now untie me before I really do stick you in the dungeon."

Lauren eyed Evony warily for a long moment, unconsciously giving away her nervousness with a subtle biting of her lip. _Ah, that's better. At least the human didn't lose all caution. _Finally, she stood, attaching a leash to the dog and tying her against the door. "Your blood oath, Evony. That you will not publicly humiliate or punish me for this. May I remind you that you have already given it to me."

Evony ground her teeth until she could actually hear them rubbing against each other, the sound causing her to sigh and turn her head towards Lauren, letting her see just how furious she was. "Fine. But next time, Sweetie, -I- will be in control. Now untie me before I change my mind and kill you on the spot."

The doctor nodded and complied, immediately examining Evony's wrists and ankles with a gentle touch. _Well this is interesting. I suppose she is still technically a doctor. Although regardless most by now would be cowering from fear. _"Doctor, despite my blood oath, I have the incredible urge to suck every bit of talent from your body right now. I highly recommend that you cease touching me and not visit me for a few weeks. In the meantime, I want you to finish up with Vexy and begin your...testing. Report to me when it is complete."

Lauren looked up in surprise and nodded once. "Noted. Your marks should heal quickly. I only see minimal bruising, nothing that won't dissipate within a day or two." To Evony's surprise, the blonde smiled a genuine and almost happy smile and looked in to her eyes with something bordering respect. "Thank you. For last night Evony. It was an eye opener to be sure, in more ways than one. And thank you for opting to not feed from or kill me." The doctor's smile quickly turned in to a smirk as she leaned over and grabbed a cloth before dumping it in the brunette's lap. "The peanut butter is organic. From a well respected farm. It should be easy to clean up and you shouldn't have to worry about unwanted residue."

With that last comment, the doctor stood and left, taking the evil dog with her. _If I didn't want to kill her so badly, I may actually admire what she did. Very trainable indeed._

* * *

Vex:

Vex was startled to consciousness by the sound of his dungeon door opening. _I wonder how long I have been alone here? Doc really didn't pull punches this time, who knew the bitch had it in her? _To his surprise, the object of his thoughts slipped in wearing nothing but tight fitting black leather pants and a very revealing black leather top. _Oho! Look who has become all naughty. Yes, this is more like it! Tight leather showing off every luscious curve. For someone so skinny she is certainly rounded in the right places. _"Am I dreaming doctor, or have you become a very naughty little girl?"

Lauren raised an eyebrow and chuckled, the smug doctor not saying a word until she pulled out a cat-o-nine tails from behind her back, tapping it playfully against her free hand. "Now, now Vexy, you've been a bad, bad boy haven't you."

Vex nodded and squirmed against his restraints, a goofy grin forming over his face. "Oh yes mommy, yes Vexy has been a VERY bad boy. Will you punish me please?"

Lauren sauntered toward Vex and lightly placed her whip against Vex's cheek, allowing the Mesmer to sneak a peek at her surprisingly large cleavage. "Only if you beg me for forgiveness Vex. Eyes up here..._boy_." The sharp sting of the nine tails against his hip forced Vex to look up at the doctor with wide eyes. "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am, please forgive lil ol' me?"

Lauren said nothing, instead opting to whip the Mesmer several times over, her lips curved upward in an evil smile as red marks began to form over his skin. "For -what- Vex?"

The Fae squirmed some more and held back a moan, his eyes alight with anticipation before muttering, "For...almost hurting Bo?" The whip lashed across his face, causing the Mesmer to recoil. "Hey now sweetcheeks, I don't know how much experience you have with this, but you leave the whip off the face, you got that?"

Lauren merely lashed Vex yet again across his other cheek, her cold and commanding inciting the Mesmer to hold back a squeal of glee. "I will tell you when you can speak, Vex. Right now, your body is -mine- to play with. You have no rights, no limits other than what I tell you, do you understand?" _Bloody hell, the woman is good at this. A good flick to the gents and I'll be all over the place – literally. _"Yes ma'am. Vexy promises he will be very good. Until you let him be a bit naughty."

Lauren nodded in response and lashed Vex's chest several times. The sultry purr of the doctor's voice caused the Fae to arch his hips in to the air. "Now, what is the bad, bad Mesmer sorry for?"

* * *

Vex woke with a jerk at the sound of his dungeon cell slamming. _Bloody hell, that was a fantastic dream. The doc's mighty good at her job to get under my skin like this._ The Fae had to wet his tongue a few times in order to croaking out in a voice that indicated heavy misuse, "Who is it? Pal? Evony?" Vex was shocked, and to be honest slightly embarrassed, to see Lauren flicking her eyes down meaningfully and standing in front of him with her arms crossed and a 'really?' expression. "Well I can't _help_ it love. You caught me in the middle of a very naughty dream. Care to re-enact it?"

Lauren said nothing, although Vex could swear he saw her roll her eyes. Instead, she moved to the other side of the dungeon and slid a chair so that it was in front of Vex, the shrill sound of metal scraping against concrete causing the mesmer to wince. Still not saying a word, the doctor loosened his restraints to allow him just enough movement to stretch out, but not enough to use his powers on her. _Did she just check for injuries? No, most likely the witch was making sure I could not escape, which she very well knows I can not._ "Interesting love, giving me the silent treatment are you? Tell me, what torture will we partake on today? Have a whip handy do you?"

"No, because I know a whip will turn you on...well...more than you are right now." Lauren reached in to her pack and lifted a thermos, idly unscrewing it while speaking. "Did you know that green tea is full of free radicals? It prevents signs of aging which, for a human, can be important."

If he had to be honest, Vex would have admitted that the doctor was quite unnerving when she pretended to ignore his presence. "What is it that you want doc? An apology for not obeying The Morrigan? She's a bitch you know? Selfish and all of that. I helped to fight against the Garuda. So did Bo, Kenzi, even yourself. And she wants to make us all pay. Except for you of course, love. Which by the way I don't have the slightest inkling why."

Lauren took a sip of tea from her thermos before placing it on the ground, her eyes actually full of curiosity before asking, "Why is she keeping me alive? She isn't petty or stupid. She may be selfish, but she has been your leader for how many hundreds of years? Why would she act like a teenager when she can be ruling your people competently? Part of that competence is knowing who is useful and who is...well, expendable."

W_oman has a point. _"Perhaps love, because she is a crazy bitch. Ever think of that? We all fear her you know. Fear what she will do to us if we step out of line."

"Bitch, yes. Crazy no. Do you think that the dark would be able to be held together without fear?" The doctor leaned forward to peer at Vex with a threatening look in her eyes. _Don't cop a peek, don't cop a peek, don't...oh sod it._ Lauren sighed and tilted Vex's chin up so that her golden brown eyes were boring in to his. "Bo is dangerous. Before you argue...Yes. She is. She has changed the established order that has held for thousands of years. She has caused quite a few to ignore oaths of fealty. To forget about duty. Look at Dyson, and Tamsin. Even you and I. The Fae don't change, in fact it seems like you are all incapable of it on a large scale. And Bo has done nothing but bring change. You don't think the sudden shift in the wind is dangerous?"

The doctor released Vex's chin with a violent flick of her wrist and leaned back, her large, thoughtful eyes forcing Vex to ignore the whiplash and face her. "The Morrigan has decided to be merciful to you Vex. She genuinely wants to change how the Dark operate. She hired me after all. She reasons that it doesn't matter if Bo lives or dies anymore, she has changed how many Fae perceive their lives. Her thought process is that all that can be done right now is to change with the tides and times."

_Unbelievable. Perhaps the doctor has been eating some of my special yellow pills. _Vex laughed and shook his head, not even bothering to fight against his restraints. "Evony? Change? Love I know you are all high and mighty on whatever power trip she has you on, but trust me when I say she will always be the same selfish bitch she was a year ago."

Lauren merely smirked and shrugged. _The human seriously has the whole not caring routine mastered. What happened to her?_ "Perhaps Vex. But she has also been your leader for centuries. Help her. Let the light stagnate under their old laws. Let them wallow in their majestic Fae-hood of centuries past. Societies that can not adapt will crumble – and they should. The physical war between the dark and the light is over Vex. But the Dark Fae will win the emotional war through economic prosperity and longevity. The question is, where will you be? Sleeping on an old couch because no one else will have you? Or will you be growing and prospering with the rest of the dark?"

_Curious. She has a point, but what angle is she and Evony playing? _Vex rolled his eyes and leaned back on what he has come to think of as his 'bed'. _Keeping up with this bitch is exhausting. _"You are planning on using me then, doctor?"

Lauren nodded and calmly took yet another sip of that bloody tea. "Of course. The Morrigan uses everybody, you have always known that."

"True love, but sticking a bug in my ear to hurt my friends? Sending pig men to sniff up my arse? Trust me when I say she can be devious when it comes to payback. How do I know this isn't part three of your evil plan to torture poor Vexy?"

Lauren merely laughed and began to pack up her things. "You will have to make a choice, Vex. You pledged your fealty a long time ago to the dark. You rescinded that fealty multiple times. Evony owes you no explanation for her actions nor does she even owe you your life. But she is willing to give you a second chance – even going so far as to giving you your clubs back. Will you take the olive branch or not? Will you allow yourself to be used, and in the process use your success to your advantage, or not? You have been tortured long enough. Who knows? Your real friends – the ones who once respected you and looked up to you for hundreds of years, not the ones who begrudgingly allowed you to sleep on their couch - may even eventually come to trust you again. The choice as to where you go from here is yours, Vex. You have already been here for...about two weeks now. Why don't I give you one more night to think on what you truly want? "

Lauren stood and tightened Vex's restraints so tightly that they cut in to his skin, even making sure to gag him in the process. _Well, at least I'm so uncomfortable I won't have naughty doctor dreams tonight._

* * *

Lauren:

Lauren calmly stood in the center of her living room, forcing herself to only allow her professional demeanor show while going through various slides in her presentation. "As you know Evony, it has been three weeks since we sent Vex to Brazenwood to oversee the water contamination process. At first, there were minimal noticeable effects on the population. The majority of Fae merely assumed they had picked up some sort of virus. However, after approximately one week, many residents of Brazenwood were reporting that feeds were becoming less and less effective. After two weeks, they had to consume almost twice as much nourishment in order to sustain themselves, reporting pain in localized areas – typically where their powers centered. For example, ogres felt extreme muscle pain, telepaths reported massive headaches, Gemini reported pains everywhere. Reports are now coming in that in addition to being malnourished, the ability for Fae to use their powers are diminishing, inciting general panic and riots for those who are well enough to move around in Brazenwood. Vex had to call in a security detail to confine them. I hypothesize that Fae can go up to two months with limited feeds before dying of starvation."

Evony's eyes were wide as she looked between Lauren and Vex, her mouth almost agape. "You are telling me that this...poison...will cause Fae to lose their powers in addition to causing them illness?"

Lauren nodded and clicked on her remote control to cycle through more pictures of her 'test subjects' on the projector behind her. Many of these images were grotesque, showing rib cages of young Fae, cannibalism, and medical buildings full of weak residents. "Of course. The poison is designed to only target Fae, therefore it makes sense that it would focus on their Fae powers. Application of the antidote demonstrated 12-24 hours of the symptoms gradually diminishing before completely reversing and allowing for a healthy diet. Those subjects who were given the antidote appear to show tolerance to the poison after consuming more water from the contaminated source."

Evony stared at Lauren in a mixture of surprise and horror. "And you feel no guilt whatsoever using my people as your own guinea pigs? My my how you have changed in the last few months." _Other than feeling nauseous every time I have to look at these damn pictures. It makes logical sense to use live subjects, but I can not deny the adverse physical reactions I have while studying the data. I am grateful that Vex 'volunteered' for the job._ "Yes, well Evony, they were handy, and like I said, unproductive in any other way. Why shouldn't they be used for the greater good?"

Finally breaking his uncharacteristic silence, _Well, no, that is not true, he has been much quieter since coming out of the dungeon, _Vex finally spoke up. "Yes, and who had to oversee that entire headache? Scoop up samples of everything under the sun and cart them over to you? Oh right, me. Honestly, doctor, I don't see why you couldn't have come to Brazenwood yourself to do whatever science you imposed on me. I even had to -inject- people."

Lauren rolled her eyes and sighed, giving Evony a meaningful glance that hinted that they will be discussing exactly why later. "I had my reasons Vex. One being that I'm supposed to be on the Fae's most wanted list. Another being that I would have been eaten alive – literally – by starving rabid Fae."

Vex grumbled a bit even as he sprawled out on the couch, the Mesmer's irritation quite obvious as he rambled on uselessly. "Well loves, I did what you asked me to do both in Brazenwood and at the water plant. I expect considerable compensation in my club. Tell me again why I got the security guard fired for jacking off on camera? Seems rather crass, no?

"Incredibly. But you are a crass replacement"

Vex stood and glared at Lauren, pointing his arm in her general direction. "No. I am willing to be your lackey with your Fae experiments. But putting on an incredibly ugly uniform and pretending to be a human is quite underneath me."

_And here we go with Fae pride. Is he really going to make me strangle myself in front of Evony? _"Put that arm down, or must I remind you that I have the sworn protection of the dark. Which includes you, Vex. Unless, of course, you enjoyed your stay in the dungeon?"

The Morrigan's amused voice broke what would most likely have become a heated argument. "Now now Vexy, don't give me that. When you re-pledged to the Dark, it was under the condition that nothing was beneath you. Like it or not, you have become the doctor's little minion. Ironic, really. You working for a human." The brunette then sauntered over to Lauren and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Granted one that is very usable for our purposes." _Lovely. Now she is 'claiming' me in front of Vex. She has been rather exceptional in the evenings, but she does know that it is just sex, right? Perhaps I should clarify the point when she doesn't occasionally relapse in to wanting to strangle me for that whole Lauren Jr. incident._

Lauren gave Evony a small smile to placate her before turning back to Vex. "This may sound demeaning, but it is essential to our plans. We need someone trustworthy to hold the post. You may not be trustworthy yet, but think of this as...a test of your loyalties."

"FINE love. I'll play nighttime security, but don't be surprised if I have a little alone time with my night stick, if you know what I mean."

"Vex, I wouldn't be surprised one bit, although I do kindly ask you to never give me that visual ever again. Now get to work. You need time to iron your new uniform and polish your night stick before beginning your shift tonight."

Evony turned to Lauren with a smile, her fingers lightly running down the doctor's face before taking a step back and returning to her previous position on Lauren's reclining chair. "Well done, Doctor. I see you have found your inner authority figure again."

_Only because I know it's my head if I let up for one second. Honestly, this game of cat and mouse is exhausting. _"Are you sure we can trust him?"

"That man killed babies for me before meeting the succu-slut. I'm sure he can handle a bit of corporate espionage, especially if that means a million dollars in to his club and no one he cares about being permanently harmed. Besides, what is life without a bit of...spice."

Lauren ground her teeth together in an attempt to hide her irritation at Evony's almost whimsical nature. "Predictable, which is what we need in this plan, Evony. If we can't trust him then we shouldn't use him."

Evony chuckled quietly and relaxed further against the cream colored furniture, stretching out so that she showcased her toned legs and thighs. _Well, she is obviously not nervous about our plan. _"You are getting boring Doctor. I know it is your job to advise me, but honestly, you are sounding like a schoolmarm."

"And you are getting impulsive. If we can pull this off, then you will have a huge advantage over the light Fae. If we can't then your people will have your head."

Evony sighed and sat up in a more professional position, smoothing her skirt down her legs as she did so. "Sweetie, I am not an idiot. I've reviewed your plan. And with something this risky, I am sure that you have a contingency in place."

"Of course. Vex is the face behind the Brazenwood trials. And he is the one who will be applying the poison. If he reneges on us, we can have him executed for treason against all Fae for poisoning them. Blame his allegiance with Bo."

"I must say, it's times like these I don't regret my decision to keep you alive one bit. I look forward to seeing the faces of the light elders when they realize they will have to grovel before us."

Lauren smirked and nodded while clearing up the last of her presentation, making sure to hand Evony a folder containing all of the data. "Mmm, I will let you know when we have enough antidote to supply them. Hopefully we can prevent the dark Fae from suffering too much."

The Morrigan stood and took the folder, her small pout indicating that she wanted a bit more than a professional conversation. _You know the rules, Evony. Business first. Playtime is to celebrate. _The dark leader's eyes were cautious as they searched Lauren's. "And the light Fae?"

Lauren waited a few seconds to calm her nerves and forced herself to look up at Evony with a small smile plastered on her face. "Let them writhe in agony."

Evony's eyes quickly rose and gave Lauren what seemed to be almost a respectful nod, the woman briskly moving towards the door before calling behind her. "Good work, sweetie. I look forward to seeing the next phase of our little...plan."

Lauren patiently waited for Evony to leave her apartment, standing stock still as she counted the seconds after the door closed. She made it to thirty seconds before she had to run to the bathroom and become violently sick.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for those who have read and reviewed. I had a difficult time with the dialogue this chapter for some reason, so constructive criticism is welcome.


	9. Solid (Network), Part 1

_A/N: I am sorry for the lack of updates. Real life, vacation, work, classes, and other things, had to take a forefront in my life. There were quite a few people who helped me to get started on this chapter – they are listed at the end. Real life is still hectic as heck, but hopefully it won't be another 2 months before an update._

* * *

**Lauren:**

The human gasped for breath even as her body fell backwards against the headboard. She just barely resisted the urge to wipe a bead of sweat carving a path down her neck, opting instead to wipe the fluid coating her hands on the sheet resting just under her breasts. Internally grimacing, she narrowed her eyes and turned to the equally exhausted woman next to her, waiting for an observation that Lauren was sure was coming from her 'employer'. Sure enough, the smirking brunette rolled over and purred almost in her ear.

"Oh, so am I allowed to talk now? I believe your exact words earlier this evening were, 'Shut up and use your mouth for more constructive purposes.' Remind me to reprimand you for insubordination."

Lauren rolled her eyes as she settled herself a bit more comfortably, calmly replying, "We both know you enjoyed yourself enough for me to escape any kind of censure. But I know when you have something on your mind that you just have to share. And I don't want to walk in to a meeting with you exposing personal information to your minions."

"Save it, sweetie. You haven't been calling me here nightly because you want to make sweet, passionate love with me. You want me here because you are enjoying sex."

The blonde shrugged almost nonchalantly, enjoying the feel of the air cooling her damp skin. _The human body is a fascinating machine. I wonder what evolutionary quirk dictated us to perspire as a means of cooling._ _Perhaps the lack of fur. But even then, what prompted our species to develop less... _Lauren shook her head in an attempt to refocus herself. "It is true that sex releases dopamine in the brain, allowing for increased energy, less need for sleep, and added focus. It is a natural high that many find in synthetic drugs. In addition, the creation of added adrenaline allows for a 'rush' in the body, which allows participants to focus on the act itself and the thrill of enjoying oneself during said act."

Evony groaned and flopped on to her back, slowly shimmying the sheet down until her entire body was exposed to the air. The Morrigan waved a hand dismissively and responded, "Do stop your nerd attack, doctor. My time is precious. And although I've been enjoying our...excursions...these past few weeks, I could be back in my apartment enjoying up to date reports on the light fae riots. Excellent job by the way."

This time it was Lauren's turn to grimace. _Increased nausea at the mention of the riots and recalled images of the carnage. Slight headache. Yes, I will definitely need to train my body with other stimuli during briefings. _"I am the best at what I do. There is no need to placate me, Evony."

The dark fae leader chuckled and slid out of bed, shamelessly flaunting her exposed raised her eyes towards the ceiling and chuckled internally at Evony's typical confidence. _I wonder if that was acquired or if she was born with such eloquence. _"Lauren, are you going to tell me why you are constantly calling me here, or is it your intention to piss me off? Because I may have promised to spare your life and to provide comforts, but I haven't promised anything to that mongrel that you insist on keeping around." To underline her point, Evony walked over to the sleeping golden retriever and scratched behind her ears. She slowly raised her head to give Lauren a look that clearly implied some sort of threat. Lauren Junior merely yawned, stretched, and bent over to lick between her legs, making it clear how much of a threat she deemed the woman providing scratches. _And the occasional treat when she thinks I'm not looking._

"You will not touch my dog." The doctor met the brunette's look with one of her own. _I do have her word she will not do anything to my brain, and it would be nice to work out a solution with _someone_. I may not trust Evony, however I appear to develop more oxytocin around her than with anyone else. How...unexpected. _"I suppose I could share my problems under the caveat that you will listen only, and not act on the information."

The Morrigan rolled her eyes and made her way to the nearby bathroom, her posture indicating that she was still paying attention. "Very well, doctor. Now explain."

Lauren pursed her lips, knowing full well that Evony would notice her hesitation. "Logically, I know. I know what we are doing is the best course of action. The light fae are panicked. Every plan, every contingency was implemented without a hitch. The fae have made use of the water supply, and we were able to inoculate our side before things went too badly. The light are scared, they are in stage two of being poisoned, and humans and fae alike are starting to die due to starvation, cannibalism, and desperation. Our GDP has increased three hundred percent, and theirs have plummeted. Reports are that they are in a panic trying to find a qualified Ash. Logically, we should be satisfied. And I am."

The sound of her bathroom's tap began to reach the doctor's ears as Evony began to wash her face. Lauren knew the fae leader well enough to realize this was a processing technique rather than a dismissal, so she waited patiently for the woman to respond. _I do wish she would process information without bringing our activities to light. _"Sweetie, I know for a fact that we were both satisfied multiple times tonight. You are earning enough of the profits from this coup to buy yourself a mansion, even a small island, but you are not spending a cent. So what is bothering that three million dollar brain of yours?"

The doctor sighed and glanced at Lauren Junior with a small smile on her face before muttering, "Pavlov."

Evony raised an eyebrow as she dried her face, the twinkle behind her eyes indicating that the woman was actually making a joke. "Sweetie, fetishes are fine, but this one may be too much."

Lauren groaned and shook her head. _Of all the fae to sleep with, I have to choose the ones who enjoy the most random sexual acts._ "Says the woman who gets turned on by pepper spray. No, Pavlov determined that our bodies can be trained to have physical responses to external stimuli. My hypothesis is that over the years, my body has developed a...distaste...for the macabre. Specifically the type that I help to instigate."

Evony's expression quickly changed from her amused look as she sauntered back to bed and stood next to the the doctor, the brunette's eyes boring in to the blonde's. _Interesting how most would find that look sultry, when in fact it is clear she is thinking hard about my words. I wonder how long it took to train herself to come across as a sex symbol rather than a shrewd business woman, and why? _"So what does that mean doctor? I'm not a psychic, although if it will cut this conversation any shorter, I can bring one here."

"Evony, do sit down, you can't be comfortable standing there even if it does force me to look up at you. What I mean is that I understand what we are doing is in the best interests of the dark fae. And a part of me is excited to see the fruits of my labor. I'm proud of the development and administration of the serum and the implications of how that can be applied to my research. But I have been exhibiting symptoms of illness...nausea, shortness of breath, flushed skin every time we are debriefed. It is...irritating, to say the least."

Evony raised her eyebrows in a 'that's it' expression. "So what you are saying is that you call me here..."

"Because my body's response to sex trumps that of its response to the fae plague, as I hear they have been calling it. The chemicals that are released by my brain help me to focus and do what needs to be done with a temporary relief in symptoms."

The Morrigan made a small grumpy sound and sat next to Lauren, crossing her arms under her chest and pouting playfully as she spoke with feigned indifference, "Here I thought you enjoyed my company rather than were using me as some sort of...pill."

Lauren rolled her eyes before bluntly retorting, "Save the sultry for someone who doesn't understand you, Evony. You and I both know that there are no feelings, merely a mutual sense of enjoyment with someone that we each deem an equal. How could this possibly be a dent to your pride?"

"Sweetie, there may not be feelings, but as you said yourself, I do find your company enjoyable. You are my new Vex. Only a much more loyal and useful one who happens to know how to use her tongue in very...creative ways. Speaking of which, since I am here, I may as well use you for a round eight." As she spoke, the Morrigan rolled over the doctor, quickly divesting her of the sheet and leaning over to nibble her neck. The doctor couldn't help but roll her eyes back and moan as the brunette found the exact spot that drove her wild. _One more round won't hurt. _With that thought, the doctor rolled over so that she was on top and slid her hands down the Morrigan's toned belly, intent on using the brunette as a delicious distraction.

* * *

**The Morrigan:**

Evony struggled to change the giddy grin on her face in to a sultry smirk. Knowing it would put her in a position of power, she made a show of walking in just a bit late and gracefully settling herself in the dingy booth. She carefully spread out three stacks of papers before her and made a 'go away' motion to her bodyguards. Satisfied with her display of power, the Morrigan sat back and scoffed at the two light minions who stood at either side of the chair before her like statues. _Ah, there is nothing like the rush of power in the morning. I can't wait to see the faces on these fools' faces whenever they find out we played them with a fiddle._"Well gentlemen. I hear that you found yourself an Ash. Who did you choose this time? Let me guess, someone from one of your precious houses. The wet-behind-the-ears puppy you picked from Zamora failed miserably, so it's time for some old fart from Bukarin or Fin Arvin, right? Honestly your ability to pass gangs and mobs off as nobility is quite amusing."

A nearby voice piped up as a diminutive man took the seat before her and crossed his hands on the table. "Why am I not surprised that you knew?"

Evony knew that it was poor politics, but she couldn't help but let out a mocking laugh. _This is it? This is the Light's best choice as a ruler? Someone who was holed up in this...well...pit...for the last hundred years? _"The bartender? The Light asked a _bartender_ to be the Ash? How...quaint."

"Bartending isn't my only past occupation, Morrigan. Let me introduce myself. Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, clan Fin Arvin, elected Ash and Architect of the Peace. Now, shall we begin?"

_Well now, this is interesting. The Blood King is alive, and was right under my nose this whole time. No wonder why the succubus and her little sunshine gang congregated here. Apparently I can't take advantage of the barkeep the same way as I did the whistling child._ "Let's. You called the meeting Ash, I suppose I'll let you start begging."

Evony stifled another laugh as the man pulled himself up and tried to pull off a dignified and affronted look. "First of all, I will not allow you to fleece my people. You may have had your scientists find the cure, but trust me when I say our own are on the verge of finding it. We simply want to prevent more of our people from going insane."

The Morrigan was impressed by the man's acumen. He seemed to exude an aura of leadership and competence even while bluffing. _Who knew the old man was such an astute politician, he is quite convincing when he talks. I'll make sure I have Lauren tell me everything she knows about him. _"Nice try, barkeep. Oh, I'm sorry. Ash. But I know for a fact that your little scientists are nowhere as close as you said. I had the best in the world slaving over the cure. And trust me when I say I know how to find the best."

Evony casually slid two stacks of documents over to the man sitting before her, making sure to keep her playful expression neutral. "This is what I want. No discussion, no negotiation. You sign these two agreements, as well as one more, and I will have the cure in your hot little hands by the end of the day today. You don't, and I will keep my cure and you can watch more of your precious people slaughter each other every day. Your choice."

The Ash's eyebrows raised and jaw dropped in surprise as he took the time to read over the documents. After several rereads, he looked up in confusion and spoke. "An agreement to pardon humans who were once owned by fae? Allow former fugitives who escaped fae notice to choose a side at will? The ability to offer employment to extraordinary humans? The right for employees and their immediate families to claim sanctuary? Sick days? This isn't Fae. This is...a human union!"

Evony was glad for Lauren's quick debriefing on Bo's relationship to other Fae, although she was slightly disappointed she didn't ask for an in depth analysis of major players. _That's what I get for thinking I know everything. I will have to utilize my right hand more when dealing with this man._ "No, it isn't Fae as we know it. But we live in a new times and all that. An era your granddaughter helped to start if I remember correctly. Yes, I know of your relation to one another. As for the humans, the Dark Fae are committed to hiring only the best. And if those best happen to be human, then they will be working for us under our protection."

Trick simply continued to look at her calmly, his fingers rapping over the documents before replying, "Your economy isn't run by humans. Instead you capitalize on their ignorance and tend to use them as cattle or ignorant beasts of burden. Ours..."

_Darn, he caught that one. Here I was hoping he wouldn't see it until too late. _"Oh right, how quaint, you are in the habit of employing slaves by whatever means necessary. You can force humans to serve you all you want. I am merely wanting to protect paid human employees who work with us by choice. You have two options. Sign this contract and the pardon, or let me go home and leave your people to rot. Your choice."

Trick looked over the papers once more before sighing and nodding his concession. "This won't change how the light operates."

Evony smiled in her most placating way and nodded, patting the back of the elderly fae's hand even as she slid the third, and largest, stack of papers to the man. "Oh sweetie. I'm counting on it. Oh, and one more thing. This is an agreement to sign over a portion of the light's commercial district to the dark fae. I would need it signed with a drop of blood, of course, to make it binding. No changes, Ash. You sign this, and you get a cure."

The fae before her stood up and slammed his hands on the table, yelling loud enough to cause both sets of bodyguards to approach them. "This is an outrage!"

_I must admit the doctor is devious. Gain her freedom, make her employment official, and allow our economy and ideals to stand heads and tails above theirs in the eyes of our younger fae. While the light are stagnated in their old ways, the dark will be moving forward towards a more productive era. _"No, this is business. Choose. The lives of your people, or a measly hundred square kilometer area with a minimal amount of fae living in it. You took an oath to protect your people, and I took an oath to protect mine. I have met my oath, and you are on the verge of breaking yours mere days after being...elected."

Evony amused herself by counting how many shades of red the Blood King turned before settling back upon his chair and reading the contract. Knowing it would take quite a while, the Morrigan motioned for a drink and settled back in her booth. _If the light refuse to employ humans, that we will be able to recruit the best and brightest. And if there is anything that I know, it is talent. The best scientists, architects, economists, and businessmen. I suppose humans have their uses as more than food, although I will have to work with the doctor to be as selective as possible. There must be bright minds who don't have a useless brood that we will have to coddle. As for the land, hopefully the old man doesn't realize it contains the most profitable shopping mall in the city. Lauren was right – light fae youth would have to come to our territory. And when they do, they will see all that we can offer. _

The Morrigan stifled the 'I win' expression she knew was threatening to peek through her sultry exterior. _He has no idea that the doctor's loyalty is a trump card of mine. I do wonder about the doctor, however. Had I not promised her, I would have ordered Cassandra to meet her as a check up. Although her advice has grown more and more...useful...over the past few days. She was underestimated by her sunshine gang. I wonder if they will realize how dangerous she is. _

Her mind took a darker turn as the dark leader sat there sipping her drink, her eyes never leaving the Ash. _I wonder if the Ash knows just how dangerous his grand-daughter is. Before the succubus, the only fae in existence who was able to take the chi of multiple people was deemed so dangerous he was expelled from the dark. A child of his blood and the blood king's is almost unimaginable. And incredibly unstable. If Lauren and I can't recruit her, we need to break her. Or put her down before she becomes unstable._

Evony was brought out of her thoughts by a deep sigh. "If I sign this, you will give me your blood oath that my doctors will receive your antidote by the end of the day?"

_Check. And mate. Old men are so wonderfully dour and inflexible. _"Of course sweetie. Now sign."

The Ash pricked his finger allowed a drop of blood to fall in to an inkwell as he glared at the Morrigan. _I wonder if the signature of a blood sage makes a document iron clad. We'll find out._ With a flourish, he signed each of the documents and pushed them toward her. As she repeated his actions, the woman put on her sweetest face and looked up. "Wonderful. I look forward to...working with you. Shall we have a drink to celebrate? I'm sure you remember where everything is."

Without a word, Trick stood and stalked out of the bar, his bodyguards trailing behind. Knowing that she had accomplished one of her biggest wins in decades, Evony smiled malevolently and took a sip from her drink before murmuring, "Perfect. Now let the games begin."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to Spyklv for your encouragement to get started again. Even though life was crazy, I really did appreciate your kind words. Kravn, thank you for the constant pushing to write more and your incredibly supportive nature, as well as your suggestion to make an excel spreadsheet to plan ahead for a more authentic puppetmaster Lauren. I now have over 100 lines of planning for this story thanks to you. Special thanks to Gardenhead904 for providing the encouragement, whines, threats, advice, and most importantly, bribery needed to push me over the edge and get me writing again, as well as for the excellent feedback and characterization suggestions. You have such a remarkable grasp on the characters in the show, and have been incredibly helpful. Also, thank you to CNB for helping to beta this chapter and making sure its tone matches previous chapters. It's very time consuming to read a chapter, then an entire story, then a chapter again, think about it all, and give feedback, and I appreciate the time that you took to help me out with that and the suggestions you provided for short and long term characterization to maintain continuity. _

_Although life was a bit too crazy to thank you personally, thank you to all those who took the time to review the last chapter. I appreciated the bits of advice, expressions of confusion, and even statements of dislike, as it was positive in helping me think through the story a bit more. _


End file.
